Of Demons And Goddesses
by rvndancer
Summary: What happens when Kisame is sent to recruit the newest member of Akatsuki, a girl almost as powerful as himself with an incredibly perverted mind and ethereal beauty...and what happens when she stops at nothing to seduce him? Kisame x OC
1. Chapter 1

**WELLLL OMFG HIII!! This is my first story on here, using my own character, Sky! If ya don't like her...just imagine her as Sakura..err...a very slutty Sakura LOL XD God damn. This site is hard to use :S not as easy as type type type on Quizilla...ya gotta freakin UPLOAD a file! Mmm...yeah...well enjoy...I hope you like it, I typed nearly 10 pages so geez, I hope this turns out long enough xD Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the anime and I am not getting paid for this...really...if I _did _own Naruto, ItaSasu, KisaSaku and loads more would have already happened. **

* * *

Sky hopped from tree to tree, heading back to Mist, her home. Her red-laced, vinyl ankle platform boots clunking with each landing.

She stopped, panting slightly, wiping her layered, over-volumed deep pink hair out of her crimson outlined turquoise eyes with a silver taloned hand, the red eyelashes fluttering.

She was expected back in Mist the following day, returning from her mission in Star, where she was sent to assassinate two S-class ninjas who had attacked the village.

Her powers of clairvoyance, water control, speed and weaponry had given her the upper hand and she had easily defeated them. They had been no match for her. Then again…no one in her entire 16 year life had been a match for her.

She sat on a high oak branch and leaned against the trunk the gourd of ice strapped to her stopped the contact between the tree and her corset covered back, which was black with red ribbons and armour plated. It could also be detached from the red top underneath, which had off the shoulder, long, transparent sleeves (which had genjutsu-disguised weapons hidden underneath them; two small gun-like weapons which shot poison-tipped needles at enemies and two razor swords which were used as surprise attacks when the enemy got too close) which hung down from her wrists and it was cut below the chest. It was kept from slipping in a fight by two silk red strips which attached to the top and was tied behind her neck halter-style.

Her leather skirt slid up slightly, exposing the Mist headband on her left thigh and the black silk wrappings underneath, over her red fishnets, which could also be seen through the slits on either side of the skirt, which had diagonal red silk strips with gaps covering them.

A black leather choker adorned her throat and had a crescent-moon shaped topaz set onto it. The one last feature that stood out was the inverted pentacle of tiny green emeralds set into the centre of her forehead, for what reason no one knew.

Back at Mist her sensei Kaguri and two team-mates Hematite and Erin would be anticipating her return. Kaguri had lime green hair and a fetish for any trousers that hung off the hips, he was also only 18 and a genius. Hematite wore bright pink and blue items which were fashionably mismatched and extremely tight, she was 16, along with Erin. Now Erin, had deep green-black hair and wore dark clothing. He seemed just as closed off now, after all the years that Sky had known him, as when she had first met him.

Deciding to get some rest, Sky suppressed her chakra signal and leaped to a higher branch, hiding herself among the bushes, gluing herself with chakra to the tree so she wouldn't fall in her sleep.

--

Kisame trudged half-heartedly through the forest, searching for the pink haired kunoichi he was supposed to take back with him to the base, unharmed if at all possible. Her trail was hard to follow and seemed to cut off randomly. In the end Kisame decided to simply follow the scent of roses and candy which accompanied the chakra signal, making it certain it belonged to the girl. He vaguely wondered how she could smell so nice after just completing a mission.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to confronting the girl, she was supposed to be ethereally beautiful and extremely deadly, although he had only seen her from far off, keeping his distance as he tracked her.

The scent slowly increased, drawing him in, as he reached a small clearing of oaks and he knew she was nearby so hid himself in the shadows quickly, glancing around for a glimpse of her.

--

Sky was in a tree directly a metre away from him and had awoken, sensing the powerful chakra Kisame possessed. Closing her eyes, she searched her clairvoyance archive and unearthed his name and the reason he was there.

Peeking through the leaves she saw the blue skin and strange features peering through a nearby bush, his pale eyes combing the area. Performing a quick transportation jutsu, she materialised before him, crouched down. Her scent increased tenfold, washing over him in sweet torrents.

"S'up?" she chirped, seeming not at all disturbed by the fact she was almost nose-to-nose with an extremely hideous creature. "Kisame, right? One of seven swordsmen, Akatsuki member, here to knock me out, carry me like a trussed up turkey, and make me join the organization, right?"

He eyed her warily, standing to full height. '_How the hell does she know?_'.

She stood too, noticing how tall he was compared to her. Practically gigantic. She quickly fought down the urge to pull him down to her height.

"Come now, don't be so quiet, and in answer to that I'm clairvoyant. Oh, and telepathic when I choose to be too," she explained.

"Well then..." he began, reaching for what Sky could only guess was a sword on his back, he stepped back, getting into a fighting stance. "Lets begin shall we?"

She tilted her head, unmoving. "Nah" she uttered simply.

"Wha...?" he asked, taken aback, his stance faltering.

"Well, you see...if we fight I'll end up with a very expensive outfit ripped and with very little chakra and you'll end up seriously freezing with a load of cuts" she stated. "So I think I'll just go quietly, seeing as you're gonna win anyway".

'_Hmm...this guy is powerful...I think I've finally found my match' _she thought.

"Erm...fine with me..." he answered uncertainly, watching as she turned and walked back to the clearing, her hips swaying. "Hey! Wait a freakin' minute!-"

"Chakra leash? Yeah, fine, lay it on me" she called over her shoulder, foreseeing what he would say.

'_That didn't sound right _' he thought, doing as she said, drawing her back towards him with the leash.

She grinned and suddenly launched herself at him, chuckling at the shocked look on his face.

"Da fuck?" he wheezed, breathless.

"Well...you towering above me is sorta annoying, I can see you better this way. Hey, you wanna rest here for the night?" she inquired, resting her forearms on his chest and her head on them, looking at him.

Fully aware that she was straddling him, he gulped, blushing slightly at her boldness.

"Wha-what's your name?" he stuttered, mentally slapping himself for showing weakness.

"Sky" she replied "Kisame is a pretty name, you know."

He stared. No one had ever given him a compliment.

"What kind of game are you playing with me kunoichi" he hissed, sitting up, eyes narrowing.

Her hands slid down his chest and she was now sitting in his lap. "Game? I'm on a leash...I'm gonna join Akatsuki...and seducing you would not help me escape...so really, I'm just being friendly" she concluded, grinning.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times...and smiled softly. "You're not afraid of me?" he asked sheepishly.

She tilted her head. "Nah" and hugged him. Actually _hugged _him. Smiling, she gently pushed him back on the floor, laying down on him. "The leash hurts less the closer I am, right?" she giggled, proceeding to use him like a pillow.

"I have a _tent _you know" he said, exasperated.

"Hehehe...of course you do" she teased, glancing downwards. She slid off of him, pulling him up with her, deliberately brushing up against his crotch.

He momentarily closed his eyes and pulled his hand from hers, surprised she had the strength to lift him, willing away his little _distraction_. He extracted a scroll from under his cloak and summoned the tent from within it and set it up with some help from Sky. He had overlooked one thing though. This was meant to be a _one man tent_. He sent a sideways glance towards Sky and entered the tent, finding there was also only one sleeping bag.

Following him in, Sky stared at the sleeping bag, then at Kisame, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips and a light blush sprinkling over her paper white cheeks. She unlaced her boots and removed her weapons and corset, revealing her stomach. Kisame sealed Samahada in a scroll and removed his Akatsuki cloak and sandals. Piling there things in opposite corners, they turned back to each other, a fierce blush appearing on Sky's face as she saw Kisame was only wearing a fishnet top and trousers, his abs clearly visible.

"Nice pecs" she grinned, laughing internally as he tried to hide his blush.

Crawling into the sleeping bag, Kisame scooted over to the far side, but still not far enough, as her breasts brushed against his chest as she entered after him, almost casually slinging a leg over him. Growling, he turned away from the temptress, trying to knock the offending limb off of him. Instead, the foot of that leg had slid towards his crotch.

'_Bloody hell_' he thought, blushing '_wait...is she..ahh.._'.

Turning over abruptly, he faced her, stopping the rubbing she was causing. "I'm cold" she said innocently, red eyelashes fluttering. He glared at her and sighed defeatedly, gathering her into his arms, feeling distinctly awkward. One of his legs was entwined with hers and his arm was around her waist.

"Happy? Now to sleep!" he growled.

"Sure thing" she giggled, laying her head on his broad shoulder and stilling.

Soon her soft breathing deepened and he knew she had fallen asleep, and he followed suit.

--

After having a rather raunchy dream cut short, Kisame awoke, accompanied by a blush and a rather prominent bulge in his pants. Sky was already awake and had her elbow next to his head, looking down at him with a mischievous look in her eyes, her other hand obscured by the sleeping bag...

Kisame suddenly became aware of the fact that something was _stroking _a particular part of his body. Now he knew where that dream had come from. A low moan involuntarily escaped his throat and he latched onto her wrist, stilling the movements. He could fit her wrist between his thumb and index finger easily.

Sky glanced down at their hands and smirked. "Mmm...big hands" she commented, a moan evident in her tone, whispering into his ear, her breath cascading down his neck, causing him to shiver.

He released her hand quickly and leaned over her, glaring, eyes still glazed over slightly with lust. "What the heck is _up_ with you girl?" he demanded.

"Just wondering how long it would take you to cum" she answered, an innocent expression planted on her features.

His face burned and he quickly clambered out of the sleeping bag, grabbing his cloak. '_Bloody girl, if it were anyone else they would have..._'

'_Would have what, babe_?' she slipped into his mind, the thought sounding low and lustful.

Whirling around, he stared at her. Her hair was messy and fell in her eyes, eyes that looked at him with amusement and pretend innocence.

"Yeahhh...my telepathy not only allows me to hear your thoughts, but also to _reply _to them" she explained lazily, sliding out of the sleeping bag.

As he dressed he watched her do the same. Her breasts were just the right size, her stomach slim and toned, as were her legs. Her hair was just the right length, her skin snow white and unblemished (surprising, seeing as she was a ninja), and as she turned around he noticed for the first time her eyes were dazzling, although a bit oddly coloured (eyelashes), but this added to the effect. In short, Kisame thought she looked the epitome of perfection.

She tilted her head and smirked. "Done yet?" she asked, stepping forward, her slender hands reaching for his cloak. Taking the material in her hands, she sealed up the velcro opening and stepped back. "Shame...now I can't see that sexy chest of yours" she said, pouting.

Her lips were the palest shade of pink he had ever seen and seemed to blend into the surrounding snowy skin. The bottom lip sticking out made him want to just grab her and kiss her.

"I'm sure you'll meet again" he chuckled, blushing slightly at her comment.

"_I'm sure I'll meet more than that next time"_ she thought, sending the thought to Kisame and turning towards the flap of the door, hiding her expression and trying not to laugh, certain that Kisame was frozen behind her. She leaned over, deliberately slow, and picked up her ice gourd, strapping it onto her back, making sure Kisame would have his eyes exactly where she wanted them. Indeed they were, too. He watched her every move, his pants bulging yet again and he was thankful the cloak hid it.

When she was done he led her outside and sealed away the tent in a scroll again and started traveling by tree top. Sky was close behind him and he was amazed she could keep up with his large strides. It was silent for a while, but then...

"You have a cute butt".

Kisame slipped off the branch he had landed on while turning to give her a 'what the hell?!' look. He landed on his feet in a crouch on the forest floor and glared up at her, her giggles and sweet expression melting the glare away. '_Argh...I'm going soft_' he thought, annoyed at himself.

'_Soft? Ah, but you were sooo hard this morning_' she inserted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and jumped back into the trees. '_Dirty-minded little..._'

'_Whore?_' she finished for him. "Yeah...but I can be _your _whore" she whispered as she passed him, catching him off guard but he didn't slip this time.

Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around and pinned her none too gently to a tree, her hands above her head. She moaned. Actually freakin' _moaned_. Kisame shook his head before speaking. "Why...just _why _are you coming onto _me_" he growled, a slight pleading note in his voice barely visible, but it was there. "Are you seriously blind or something?"

"Nope. Although I do usually fight with a blindfold on" she answered. Kisame blinked.

"Thing is..." she began, sliding her knee up his inner thigh and down again, her voice lowering "_I _think you're pretty fucking hot".

"H-how so?" he mused.

"You're huge, you're strong, and you come in my favourite colour" she answered.

He burst out laughing. "God _damn_. Favourite colour?!" he snickered, releasing his hold on her.

"I'll bet you give good hickeys too".

He almost choked. "I wouldn't know" he coughed, turning away and blushing, continuing to jump from tree to tree.

"Hey, where we goin'?" she inquired.

"Back to the base" he answered.

"Oooh...more hot guys, huh?" she giggled.

A rush of jealousy flowed through him. The others would _not _be getting their hands on her. "I thought you were _my _whore?" he said.

"I said I _could _be your whore, Kiss" she drawled.

"K-Kiss?" he spluttered "What...?!"

"Aww, you don't like it? I thought it sounded better than Kee-Kee, ya know? Besides, it sounds hot" she said, pouting slightly.

Cringing at the alternative, Kisame decided he _did _like it, coming from her, but he wasn't about to admit that. Too bad she could hear peoples thoughts.

--

Soon they reached a small village and Kisame halted, causing Sky to 'accidentally' bump into him. "I need to restock on equipment. We're gonna stay here overnight" he stated, using a genjutsu to change his features and turning his cloak inside-out so it was plain black, also putting Samahada into a scroll. Sky simply tied her headband higher on her thigh so it wouldn't be seen (Kisame watched the whole time), and changed her gourd with genjutsu to just look like a big bottle of water.

Kisame now looked like an aged man that could possibly be her father (or her _master_ seeing as she was pretty damn good looking), confirming why _he _wasn't the one carrying the bottle, as opposed to a supposedly _weak little girl_ doing it.

He proceeded to walk towards the nearest inn and pressed a bell on a counter to call in the receptionist. Sky leaned on the counter beside him, a little to closely if you asked him. A gruff looking, balding man came to the desk.

"One room, please" Kisame requested.

'_One, hmm_?' she chuckled, sending the thought to him. He blushed.

'_For the leash_' he snapped back.

The man winked at them while handing them a key with the number 14. Sky winked back and latched onto Kisame's arm, pulling him towards the room, leaving the man at the desk blushing slightly and amused she hadn't hit him.

**Hope ya liked it X3 very perverted I know ' Review? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hehe sorry for the wait...here's chapter 2...I try write around 10 pages...in size 14 and end it at a proper place :S I have alot written out...I just have to type it all up..mehhh...enjoy P Sorry if you think its too graphic..but to me love is all about good sex first...otherwise you'd have NO chance with me X3 Keep your opinions about that to yourself 8P

**WARNING: Very perverted scenes not suitable for minors. **

**Disclaimer: Dude, I'm not Kishi, and I don't own Naruto..but I DO own Sky. She's _mine._**

* * *

Once inside, Sky dropped her gourd and Kisame changed back.

"So, baby, what now?" she teased, hooking a leg over his hip, pink eyebrows wiggling.

"Now, baby, you go hog the bathroom and I shall do so afterwards" he answered, unhooking her leg and dumping her onto the double bed, his eyes rolling and slight blush dusting across his cheeks.

"Aww...why don't we hog the bathroom..._together_" she purred, pulling at a string at the back of her neck. The ribbons of her top fell forward and a lacy black bra was just barely visible. Kisame's breath hitched. She started to undo the back of her corset, her nimble fingers unthreading the ribbons easily. She pulled it away, exposing her stomach. As one of her silver-nailed thumbs slipped into her leather skirt, tugging it slowly down, a corner of her thong was revealed, making Kisame jump out of his trance.

He leaped forward, and before she had time to register, he was straddling her, his face barely an inch away.

He gazed at her for a moment, her scent suddenly intoxicating due to the close proximity, and then tore his eyes away, looking down. He grasped onto her wrist and moved the thumb away, hesitantly pulling her skirt back up to cover the tempting undergarment.

Sliding off of her, almost reluctantly, he gathered her in his arms and carried her bridal style to the bathroom, proceeding to dump her into the bath.

"And just as I thought we were making progress" she chuckled, surprised he hadn't carried her in to romp her. '_Courteous of him, letting me wash first_' she thought.

Just as she started to pull her top over her head, Kisame blushed and stormed off, the door shutting a little hard behind him. The door had a lock...but she wasn't about to use it. Removing the rest of her garments, she stepped into the shower, humming quietly.

--

Kisame lay on the double bed, his cloak removed and waiting for his turn. He decided there was still time and he would search for items to restock tomorrow, besides, it was pretty late now.

He felt so confused. No girl had _ever _shown any interest in him, and why would they? He was just a big, ugly, demon container. Why did she seem so genuinely attracted to him? Why was she not weeping over her village and not fighting him? Did she see better things in the future with Akatsuki than back there?.

As Sky finished washing (after an hour and a half) she emerged from the shower, wrapping a blue towel around herself. It was just big enough to cut off mid-thigh. She wound her hair up into a knot and stepped into the bedroom, having forgotten her corset contained her scrolls with fresh clothing, which was currently on the bed, poking out from underneath Kisame.

When the bathroom door opened, steam rolled out with Sky like clouds, Kisame stared with his mouth slightly agape. '_As if I were an angel, hmm_?' she thought, moving over to the bed.

Kisame started to feel anxious as she approached him, clad only in a towel and her eyes locked on his. '_Oh god, what is she gonna do_?'

Sky carefully crawled onto the bed, making sure her towel stayed safely shut. Kisame stayed frozen as she slid onto his lap, one of her hands for his cheek. Just as she was about to make contact, she suddenly changed course, pulling the corset out from underneath him.

With the sudden movement, Kisame simultaneously rolled onto his side, almost throwing Sky off the bed, but he caught onto her, his thumbs pressing into the dip of her hipbones, and bringing her back into the straddling position, making Kisame realise her bare groin was pressing against his. Blushing, he made to set her next to him but the towel suddenly came undone, her bare breasts bouncing slightly as it slid over them.

Before it came all the way undone Sky grabbed it and pulled it back together, blushing furiously, and raced back to the bathroom, the towel held slightly higher, and Kisame caught a glimpse of her ass.

Rolling over, he pressed his face into his pillow, letting out a muffled moan, realising he was hard again as his bulge pressed into the duvet he lay on. '_God, those were some nice tits...nice ass too_'.

When Sky re-emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a deep green top with slits to show off her shoulders and some smaller slits running down the arms. Her corset was now one made of velvet with grass green ribbons, also, it had more lace around the edges. Her skirt was still leather, but had diagonal slits on her left side, showing her hip bone through and had a zip going down the front. Her tights were now fishnet lime green stockings, the lacy top of them ending before her skirt stopped off, clearly shown. Even her boots now had green laces.

"Well...how do I look?" she demanded playfully, leaning on the door frame.

"Umm...great" Kisame answered, the vision of her bare chest still vivid in his mind and the zipper on her skirt making him blush. "I'll go wash now".

He passed by Sky and locked the door behind him, causing her to pout, although, she knew how to unlock it.

--

Kisame disrobed and stepped into the shower, now painfully aware of the erection that still lingered. Turning the water to full blast, Kisame grasped onto his hardened length and gently massaged the tip his deep moans masked by the running water, or so he thought.

Outside, Sky had her ear pressed to the door, just barely catching the sounds of his ecstasy and smirking.

Unlike most men's downstairs, Kisame's was more textured. It had little bumps and lines running all over it, like those of a dildo, for enhanced pleasure, and with a big of chakra, could be vibrated to feel just like one.

Leaning on one wall of the shower, Kisame slowly dragged his hand up and down, feeling every bump and vein under the blue skin, X-rated visions of Sky entering his mind, underneath him, moaning, begging for more. Blushing with slight guilt and pleasure, Kisame increased the pace, his breath quickening and the deep moans falling from his lips faster.

Sky took this as her cue. Quickly, yet silently, she unlocked the door and stepped in, crossing to Kisame's towel and stealing back out the door with it, grinning.

Kisame was so lost in his ecstasy he didn't notice a thing, that and the shower conveniently wasn't transparent. Sky relocked the door and sat on the towel on the bed, looking innocent, the light moans still filling her attentive ears.

As Kisame reached his peak, he pumped himself faster, panting and finally came, Sky's name almost tearing from his throat but he bit down hard on his lip, moaning loudly, the white substance shooting from him in powerful jets, coating his fingers and the opposite wall, but instantly being washed away by the water, his knees going weak.

Panting, he washed off his hands and quickly cleansed his hair and body, stepping out of the shower to grasp onto his towel, only to find it was gone. Looking around in horror, he saw it was nowhere to be found and there were no other dry towels.

Growling with realisation, he stomped over to the door, dripping wet, unlocked it, and glared at Sky through the small gap he made, making sure she didn't see anything.

"YOU...EVIL LITTLE...give me back my towel!" he roared.

"Moi? Your towel? What are you on about the door was locked" she answered, feigning innocence, rolling onto her stomach and crossing her ankles in the air as she did so. The part of Kisame that she could see, glistening with water, made her want to pounce on him.

"Quit checking me out and hand it over" he growled, blushing slightly at the look she was giving him.

Sky pulled it out from under her and held it close. "You mean _this_? Come and get it" she purred, draping it around her legs in a sitting position.

Kisame threw her half dirty, half exasperated look, and cupped his parts behind one hand, which was difficult to do, seeing as how large those parts were. He trotted over to her, glaring, and snatched it away from her, quickly tying it around his waist before she got to peak.

"Aww...unfair. You got to see me but I didn't get to see you" she pouted, rolling back onto her stomach.

"Correction...I never saw _that _part" he answered, turning back to the bathroom and grabbing his Akatsuki cloak on the way in, which contained his scrolls. He got changed and emerged wearing silk Akatsuki pyjamas.

"You got Akatsuki boxers, too?" she teased. "Ah..wait a mo'...pyjamas? Weren't we going shopping now?"

"Nope. I'm tired" he replied, blushing at her previous comment. It was true, he did have Akatsuki boxers...but he was commando right now...

"Couldda told me earlier" she said, annoyed. As she walked over to the bathroom she loosened her corset and chucked it through the door, followed by her green top, which Kisame found had no bra underneath. Before shutting the door behind her she half turned around and winked at him, her arm covering her chest, leaving him blushing.

She re-emerged in a short silver silk nightie with lace trim and a dangerously low cut, her nipples faintly jutting out from under the flimsy material.

"Erm...don't you have anything a bit less...showy?" Kisame gulped, eyeing her hungrily.

"Nope. This is the most modest one I have" she answered, slipping into the bed with him and grinning while his eyes were preoccupied elsewhere. "Like what you see?" she purred, sliding closer to him and holding his chin gently with her thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah..." he answered by reflex, eyes dazed and drunk on her scent, the pale orbs suddenly widening as he realised what he had said.

"Good". She leaned closer to him and brushed her lips against his, withdrawing all too quickly for Kisame's liking. "Night!" she chuckled, turning away from him and snuggling her back into him, placing his arm around her.

For the first time in a long while, Kisame smiled. A genuine smile, not the usual grin, this girl...really was something else...

--

Sky was the first to awaken the next morning, finding Kisame clutching onto her like a teddy bear and his breath whispering down her neck, sending a slight shiver of pleasure through her. Rolling over to face him, she cuddled further into his warmth, the sounds of birds twittering outside signalling to her it was dawn.

Deciding she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Sky's mind wandered. Back at home, Haematite would be worried about her, perhaps Erin and Kaguri-sensei too, although they weren't very close. Vaguely she wondered why she wasn't so bothered about the fact that she was leaving everything that had ever been familiar to her behind. Well, she supposed because Haematite was the only person that had ever mattered to her and Mist was simply filled with barbarians. Later, when she was certain Haematite would be awake, she would send her a telepathic message to tell her she was safe.

A sudden deep moan came from her left, interrupting her musings, and she turned to face Kisame, finding a grin plastered on his features and that he was still deeply asleep.

He tightened his hold on her ans slung a heavy leg over her, making her aware of a certain _something _that was now poking her in the side. She grinned at the feel of it, instantly discovering he wore nothing underneath those thin Akatsuki pyjamas.

Rolling over to face him, she did the same as the night before, slowly stroking along the length and withdrawing, watching Kisame let out whimpers at the momentary loss of contact. Slipping her hand underneath the waistband, Sky slid out Kisame's engorged member and ducked underneath the bed covers, the faint light streaming in through the windows penetrated the duvet and lit her way.

Straddling his lower half, Sky sat up and tentatively ran a finger along the underside, feeling ever curious bump and line covering the organ; causing it to twitch. Bending down, Sky flicked her tongue over the head, hearing a moan from Kisame, she started to swirl her tongue around the head while running her hand up and down the base.

Still unconscious, Kisame's breathing started to quicken and Sky unceremoniously dipped the head into her mouth and started sucking vigorously. The pre-cum on her tongue tasted nothing like she thought it would, it was sweeter than that of an average man's, and thicker.

As Kisame started bucking his hips upwards, pushing himself deeper into her mouth, Sky took his entire length into her tiny orifice, most of it going down her throat. Lucky for her she didn't have a gag reflex. Sucking hard on the entire length, Sky enjoyed the loud moans that emitted from Kisame, who had by now snuck an unconscious hand into her pink hair, pushing her further along his length.

When Kisame finally came, he let out a loud yell of pleasure, a load of his thick, sweet essence cascading down her throat in waves. She quickly rolled off of him and placed his member back into his pyjama bottoms with chakra strings, hastily turning away from him. As she had thought, his own yell had awoken him and she feigned just waking herself, and put on a sleepy voice.

"Dude" she said, popping out from under the covers "what's all the ruckus?"

Propping herself on an elbow, she viewed his flushed face and heaving chest and inwardly grinned like a devil.

"Wha- oh, uh...nothing" he answered, breathless "huh...what's that on your lips?" Kisame tilted his head, observing a stray drop of the white liquid.

'_Oh shit_' Sky thought.

"Umm...it's..err...its-". She quickly licked her lips and grinned. "It's..just your imagination!"

Kisame raised a brow and leaned closer. "Oh really?"

He narrowed his eyes and observed her lips. A sudden thought entered his mind and he leapt back, pearly orbs wide and his jaw dropped.

"No way!" he hollered, eyes glancing from his crotch to her lips. "No fucking way!"

"Way" she stated, immediately diving out of the bed and running to the bathroom, sticking her tongue out playfully as she went, her nightie ridden up at the side.

Kisame's jaw dropped even further and he sat there frozen until his senses returned and he charged over to the bathroom, banging on the door hard enough to leave dents. Sky stepped through it, narrowly avoiding a bonk on the head, clad in her now clean and dry original outfit.

"Ya?" she asked innocently. He could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears.

"What the hell girl?!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You can't just bloody well go around sucking people off without their permission!"

"I thought I was doing a good job" she whined, puppy eyes set in place.

Sighing defeatedly, Kisame laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, after a second feeling the emeralds on her forehead dig into his but not all that bothered about it.

"Why do you do this to me" he whispered, pulling her into a desperate hug.

"Because...I want you" she replied simply, wondering what had gotten into him.

"...You can't have me" he scowled, almost instantly regretting his words. '_Why do I push away the only person I might ever have a chance with_'.

He nudged her a bit roughly out of the doorway and slammed the door behind him, proceeding to dress.

'_That's what you think_' Sky thought privately, strapping her gourd onto her back and changing it to seem invisible with genjutsu (while they ate in the lobby downstairs it would look rather strange if she had not left her 'bottle of water' in the room, whereas she didn't go _anywhere _without her gourd).

**Too short? Bah. I tried. Hope the over smexiness didn't put you off...trust me...the love shall come soon. Smex and torment first rofl x3 They _should _get to the Akatsuki hideout by the end of the next chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh...ducks chainsaws I'M SORRY I TOOK AGES O,O I'm probably the laziest person on the planet. Shikamaru would have a run for his money. Plus I don't get inspired that easily...god knows how I'm gonna manage running my own band xD Moving on...just gotta say _some_ little ideas were...err...'borrowed' from KisaXSaku stories...well..hey..._least it means they've made an impression on me!_ and credits go to the writers. They're just small things really...like the cute butt thing and the chakra leash..thinks that's all actually XD ANYWAY...**

**Disclaimer: DUH I only own Sky, her teamates and her sensei :3**

* * *

After changing and masking his appearance, Kisame locked the door behind him and Sky, ignoring her as he lead the way downstairs. They moved towards the lobby and found a few people eating merrily at plain tables. It wasn't crowded, and Kisame wasn't a crowd person, but it meant it would be harder to ignore Sky. They sat at a table for two, one too small for Kisame's liking, and ordered a breakfast of rice balls, sausages and eggs (although Sky requested vegetarian sausages instead and left the eggs).

A thought came to Sky and she decided she would tease Kisame some more. Piercing a sausage on her fork, she took tiny bites, placing her lips around a centimetre or two and dragging them back to nibble, swirling her tongue slightly and she reached the end. Although the moves were subtle, so as to not draw unwanted attention to herself, she could tell the technique was working on Kisame. Lifting her gaze from the sausage, still nibbling, she found him staring at her, a slightly pissed off look in his eye and a light blush glowing.

"What?" she asked innocently, withdrawing it from her lips.

"Quit. It." he hissed.

"Quit what?"

Kisame glared and dropped his gaze to his plate, starting to shovel down his food as quickly as possible.

When they finished eating, Kisame dropped off the room key and the two of them went to the centre of the small town.

"No trying to escape or catch anyone's attention, capiche?" he threatened.

"Dude. If I wanted to do that I would have already" she replied, sticking her tongue out as she walked into a weapons shop they were heading towards.

"Hey!" he yelled, running after her. It seemed the chakra leash didn't have much of an effect on her pain-wise, but she still wouldn't get far if she tried.

As Kisame searched deeper in the shop, Sky stayed out of his sight so she could have a chance to buy something when he wasn't looking. She picked out a bundle of senbon needles, some liquid poison to dip them with, powder poison for assassinating drinks, and some bandages. Quickly stashing them in a scroll, Sky went to search for Kisame. The shop was rather large and she ended up taking a wrong turning and found some stairs leading downstairs at the back of the shop.

'_Good...God_' she thought, staring around. Downstairs was a hoard of porn DVD's and sex toys.

Curious, she looked around, finding a woman at a desk. She relaxed some, knowing no perverted old men would be the ones seeing anything she was buying.

Heading over to what looked like a fridge, she opened it, finding cans of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, jelly handcuffs, sprinkles, edible condoms, and edible underwear. Grinning, she grabbed one of everything and headed over to the woman's desk, dumping the items there, she told the woman she wasn't quite done yet (her arms were just too full).

Finding a clothing section, Sky picked out some lacy underwear and leather outfits. A pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, a whip, a couple of dildos (one for a chick, one for a dude), some rope, a bundle of cock-rings and some DVD's later, Sky went back to the desk and paid for everything, banishing everything into a scroll as Kisame started yelling her name from upstairs.

She rushed back up the stairs and bumped into him a couple of aisles away.

"Where were you?!" he demanded.

"Uh...just looking around, ya know?" she replied, innocent as ever.

Kisame's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her, after supposedly not finding any traces of lies, he strode out the shop, having already paid for whatever he had bought.

They stopped in a shop for food supplies next and Sky bought a load of ramen, huge lollipops, marshmallows, strawberry liquorice, veggie burgers, and pizza. Rolling his eyes, Kisame bought some udon, rice, rice balls, salad ingredients and fruit.

Having only really noticed the candy, Sky rushed over to the fruit as she saw Kisame's bundle and grabbed some cherries, strawberries, grapes, megga red apples, and a massive watermelon, blushing as Kisame raised an eyebrow.

Packing everything away, Kisame secretly smiled as Sky skipped ahead of him into the sunlight outside, such innocence seemed to radiate from her. The morning was slowly evaporating from his mind. Sensing a chance in him, Sky tuned into his thoughts.

'_Aww...she looks cute skipping around like that...why was I mad again_?'

Sky giggled and tuned out, skipping back towards him. She grabbed onto his arm and kept skipping, dragging him along looking surprised.

'_Ah...what the hell..._' he thought, and started skipping too. Hell, no one could recognise him as he was.

They skipped right out of the town gates, attracting weird looks from the guards on the way, and they disappeared into the woods, having completed their shopping spree.

Kisame reverted back to his normal features, swapped round his cloak, and summoned back Samehada as Sky changed back her ice gourd. She didn't reposition her headband as it was no longer hidden under her skirt, she had locked it in a scroll, knowing even though she was about to join Akatsuki, she didn't want to slash it.

When they finished, Sky pounced on Kisame.

"So you forgive me?" she asked, batting her red eyelashes.

"Sure, suuuuure" he sighed, giving in.

"Good!" she chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on his blue lips and jumping back.

He stared.

"_Ahem..._well, yeah, let's go" he announced, turning away to hide his blush, and started travelling tree by tree.

'_Good God, that's the first time anyone's kissed me_' he thought _'heh..last night was just a brush really_'.

Around dusk, Sky started to wonder if they were stopping for the night.

"Hey, are we there yet?" she pondered out loud.

Kisame stopped abruptly, almost causing her to fly into him.

"There's not far to go from here, but really, we're not expected back for a couple of days..." he drifted off.

'_?_' she thought.

"Sky..." he said slowly.

"Yeah, Kiss?"

"Do you want to...I mean...would you like to just...hang out before we go there?" he asked, finally turning to face her, eyes averted.

"_..._"

'_He's starting to like me, hmm_?'

"Forget I said-" he began, turning to keep going as she didn't respond immediately.

Pulling him back towards her in a back hug, Sky halted his movements. "No. That would be great" she whispered in his ear.

Kisame froze at the contact and slowly turned back to face her, returning the hug.

"_So_" she said, hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around him in one swift movement. "What did you have planned?"

He grinned and rolled his eyes as she wiggled her pink eyebrows at him. Setting her down, Kisame withdrew a scroll from his cloak and summoned a tent for them.

'_Huh? The tent looks...different_' she thought, cocking her head to the side and entering after him.

"HOLY BOOTY BUNS!!" she exclaimed, staring at the inside. "What ha-?"

"I bought a new tent. It's genjutsu disguised to look smaller on the outside" he explained "and..._booty buns?"_

"Heh...ignore that..._duuude_ it's huge!" she yelled, running around the place like a sugar junkie.

There was a big canopy king sized bed and two smaller ones, a kitchen area, a fluffy couch, a bathroom, and cable TV.

"You could outright _live_ in here!" she breathed, coming to a stop in front of Kisame.

He smiled gently and she pounced on him, knocking him onto the couch and straddling him.

"Kisame?" she whispered, licking a trail along his jaw line, her hips rotating in small circles against his crotch.

"Uhh...yeah?" he rasped, his voice half an octave lower.

"_I want you_" she stated, repeating what she had said the night before. She bit down lightly on his collar bone, not hard enough to leave a mark, her hips giving a sudden harsh thrust against Kisame.

"You..AH.._can't..._uhn..._have..._pant _me_" he moaned, ever so slightly bucking into her touch.

"Well, we'll _see_ about that" she hissed, wrapping her legs completely around his torso so that she was now entirely in his lap and grinding into him.

Sliding her hands down his chest, her sharp silver nails undid the velcro of his cloak and she pushed it away, now stroking along the fishnet covered abs. She slipped her hands under the shirt and grazed the tips of her fingers his nipples and withdrew, suddenly pulling him roughly towards her by the waist, lowering her mouth to a blue ear.

"Goodnight" she murmured, brushing her lips over the shell of the ear and biting lightly at the lobe.

Untangling herself from Kisame, Sky jumped off the couch and headed for the bathroom to change, leaving him dazed, panting, and with a raging hard-on. Chuckling slightly, Kisame had one thought in his head. '_Tease_'.

While Sky changed in the bathroom, he quickly did the same on the couch and was soon dressed in another pair of Akatsuki pyjamas just as she emerged in a long, pale blue silk nightie with slits up the side which ended at her hips and had a _very _low cut, but it was still better than the one from the night before, Kisame thought. '_She said the other ones she had were worse, so she must have bought it today...but when_? _Ah, nevermind. I'll have to keep a closer eye on her.'_

Moving over to the king sized bed, Sky jumped on top of it, lay against the headboard and raised on knee, allowing the silky blue fabric to slip away from her leg, beckoning to Kisame as she did so. He blushes slightly and turned away.

"I'm not sleeping with you. There's two other perfectly normal beds."

"_Ahem._ _Chakra leash_?" she injected.

'_Damn' _he thought '_even if she is used to the pain now, it's still pain. She got me.'_

Sighing, Kisame trudged over to the bed and climbed in, instantly being greeted by an armful of Sky, who had slung her leg around him yet again and placed his arm around her waist.

'_Hmm...I could get used to this...wait..WHAT? NO! No I couldn't!'_ he thought, mentally slapping himself.

Kisame clapped and the lights shut themselves off, hiding his blushing face in the darkness.

"Mmm. Impressive. 'Night!" she yawned, pressing herself more into him and seeming to fall instantly to sleep. But she _hadn't._

--

Sky lay motionless and searched through her mind, searched for signs of Hematite, whom she had wanted to contact since waking. Generally her teamate stayed up fairly late and Sky was counting on that now.

**_'Hema. Hema you there?'_**

_'Oh maaaan...now I'm hearing Sky's voice in my head...man I miss her...'_ the reply came.

**_'NO! You dufus! It's really me! I'm sending you a telepathic message!"_**

_'Eh, really? Sky? It's really you, I'm not making this up in my mind?'_

**_'Yeah! It's me! I swear! Look, I'm safe for now...I'm..well, err..you might get mad...'_**

_'Wha..? Why would I be mad? Go on what happened.'_

**_'Erm...I'm joining Akatsuki.'_**

_'...'_

**_'Hema..?'_**

_'MAN! That is BADASS!'_

**_'You don't hate me?'_**

_'Hate ya?! Naw! To tell you the truth I've wanted to join before myself. I mean, dude, all the guys are like super hawt and crazy! Plus...I hate this village as much as you...'_

**_'I think you could be strong enough to be accepted too, I could talk to the leader, and I'll need a partner for missions too'_**

_'Sweeeet...won't get my hopes up though...so DUDE! The hell ya been doing where you are?'_

**_'Well, I did my mission, then on the way back I met this hot Akatsuki dude, Kis-'_**

_'KISAME?! What are you mad?! "Hot." WHAT?'_

**_'You know him too, huh? And yesss...hot. To me anyway. And not a huge perv...submissive...strong...damn..I like him'_**

_'Oh man. So what happened with him?'_

**_'Well, we were gonna fight but I flashed forward and saw what would happen if I tried, and decided just to go quietly, he would have beaten me. Amazing, I know. That's why I like him, he's my match. And I saw more...I saw that if I joined Akatsuki I would be happier. I held back the details to not spoil it though.'_**

_'Wow. Well...that's good Sky! Bloody amazing he could be able to beat you...you're like Super Ninja.'_

_**'Yeah...it's that Samehada of his, that sword, it would have absorbed all the chakra from me and from the water in my gourd if I touched it... Well anyway, I have to go, don't tell anyone that I'm safe or otherwise, pretend to still be worried and don't call off any searches. I might be able to stage...well, if you join, you'll know what I'll do, goodnight Hema'.**_

_'Goodnight? It's only like ten! Ah, whatever, sleepy head. Heh, you have me curious now, but I'll do that, and hope I do join, gawd, Erin keeps asking loadsa crap about you, maybe he wasn't quite the emotionless git we thought, eh? He seems to miss you too, of course sensei does as well, yeah, I'll go now...Hema out!'_

'_Hmm...Erin's been asking about me, huh? Interesting'. _Sky thought privately, coming out of her sleep-like trance. Of course, she could be talking to someone in her mind and fighting at the same time, but staying still like this helped her to focus.

--

Kisame had stayed awake during Sky's private convo, smiling peacefully down at her and unconsiously stroking at her pink hair splayed over her pillow. As Sky came out of the trance she laughed softly at his actions and snuggled more against him, causing him to blush and drop his hand from her hair.

'_Man, if the rest of Akatsuki were to know about this I'd probably be punished' _he thought '_then again, she is going to be a member herself...'_

But still, he cast a genjutsu to make the tent invisible on the outside, just in case, falling into a peaceful sleep afterwards.

--

Sky awoke first the next morning, as usual, and shook her fluffed pink hair out of her turquoise eyes. Turning to Kisame, she found him clutching onto her in a bearhug, his head on her shoulder, and his leg slung over her. Attempting to break free from his hold, she found she was totally pinned against him and the only way to get away would wake him. Having one last idea, Sky started to rock backwards into him, attempting to make him 'relaxed' enough to let go of her. The small moans already started falling from his blue lips and Sky rocked back harder, feeling his shivers through her due to their close proximity.

His leg pulled her closer towards him but his arms started to loosen. Bingo. Sky slipped out of his grasp and plucked his leg off of her, chuckling when he whined at the loss of contact. She pulled back the covers and straddled him, finishing what she started. She continued to rock against him. His arms snaked their way unconsiously around her hips and pulled her harder against him, panting.

The sudden different angle Kisame had made her hit caused Sky to bite back a moan. Her clit had rubbed against him through their clothes. Kisame continued to control her movements unconsiously, pulling her roughly towards him, making her shiver, their moans filling the tent.

Sky snatched onto Kisame's shirt and ripped it open, not quite knowing what she was doing in the haze of pleasure. Running her hands over his smooth chest and abs, Sky leaned down, nipping at his neck and earlobes.

As Kisame gave her a particularly hard thrust her body shuddered and her climax hit her hard, causing her to accidently drive her nails into his chest, her ecstatic moan muffled by the now bleeding lip she had bit down on. A wince was heard from Kisame in his sleep. The after effects caused Sky to grow weak and she flopped forward, hands on either side of his head and panting in his ear as his own pleasured moan rang loud through the tent.

'_Oh shi-'_

"Sky?" he asked sleepily, confused, hands still on her hips. She turned to him slowly, still panting, bangs blocking most of her face. He had a dark blush and half lidded eyes. _Hot..._She kept staring at him, gaze lingering over to his lips. His eyes widened as she started leaning closer, senses suddenly kicking in.

"SKY!" be bellowed, sitting up and almost throwing her off the bed but she caught herself and flipped over the edge into a crouch.

"Uh..ya..?" she asked nervously.

"What the HELL did you do that for?!" he yelled, diving to the end of the bed and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Alright, alright y' got me" she pouted "but really, rubbing was the only way to get out of your deathgrip, then I felt guilty for not finishing what I started."

Kisame flashed back and remembered a part of his dream where he suddenly couldn't feel a thing and had whined. Oh god. Had he done that out of his dream too?

Releasing his grip on her shoulders, his head flopped forward in defeat, a sweatdrop forming, and sighed.

"Plus I love to hear you moan and just can't keep my hands off you" Sky added.

Kisame's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"Why you-"

He tried to grab at her again but ended up lunging at air, thus falling out of the bed. Sky had roly-poled backwards away from him. She chuckled and and skipped towards the bathroom, sticking her tongue out and winking.

Kisame sighed again and rolled onto his stomach on the tent floor, flopping an arm over his eyes. He decided to pull on his usual clothes, minus the cloak, and dragged himself over to the couch to put on his fishnet top and pants.

* * *

**Well ya there ya go...it's longer than the others...a bit...so I hope you don't hate me too much X3 Oh and one person was confused about the whole demon container thing right? Sorry I'm terrible with names XP Well yeah, Kisame has the shark demon Isonade in him, its dormant which is why he isn't all nuts like Gaara xD Though nuts is good if you ask me ' but explains his looks, ne? In my opinion, he wasn't born like that and there is no shark clan ¬.¬ gonna develop that idea in the story..probably...later xD Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes or whatever...I was on my dad's comp.  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ._. *runs from chainsaws* 0_O Gah. Sorry I haven't updated since last summer 0_0 X3 ah well here ya go.**

* * *

Sky emerged in her vinyl skirt with the zipper down the front, white fishnet stockings with a garter belt, a white top which was off the shoulders and had slits going down the arms. Over it, she had a shimmery white bustier with loose silver ribbons and lacy edges. On her hands she wore fingerless white leather gloves. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're not _going _anywhere, right?" she laughed, making herself comfortable…_on his lap._

"What are you-" he began.

Sky pressed her lips against his and nipped at his bottom one, silencing him. "Nothing." she replied, grinning. She was straddling him with her arms slung behind his neck.

"So. You wanted three days to get to know me, right?" she asked, having already read his mind.

"Um…yeah" he answered, still conscious of their position.

"Well then. Ramen?"

"Wha..?" he tilted his head.

Sky smirked and jumped off his lap into the seat next to him. Two packs of beef flavoured ramen and a pan floated in front of them, carried by her water. She gestured to the items.

"Oh! Sure."

Sky grinned and manoeuvred her water into the pan, proceeding to do the hand signs of the tiger and blew a small gust of fire under the pan to boil it. She then dropped the ramen in.

"Huh…I thought that was a trick only the Uchiha clan were meant to know" Kisame queried.

Sky shrugged. "I could do it since I was born" she said nonchalantly.

Kisame gaped. '_That's got to be a lie_' he thought.

'_I don't lie without reason_' Sky floated into his mind. "So what did you want to know about me?" she asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Just…who you really are" he said, blushing slightly.

Sky flitted her eyes to the ceiling, contemplating what to say. "I…don't truly know who I am myself…I've never known my last name…never had any parents…I'm probably the most creative person you'll ever meet…I'll kill easily but will go out of my way and risk my life for a puppy."

Kisame blinked. "Hmm…"

'_Interesting_…_I wonder if she could seriously be more creative than Deidara and Sasori._'

The ramen floated into a couple of bowls and nudged at the two of them, cutting into Kisame's thought track. Sky grabbed onto hers and started nibbling with a pair of ice-created chopsticks. She chuckled at Kisame's blank look. "Oh sorry, here ya go" she said, creating him a pair.

He tentatively held on to them. They felt different to what you would expect, not slippery or numbingly cold.

"They don't bite you know" Sky commented as Kisame stared at them.

"They're not poisoned, right?" he asked, eyes narrowing at them.

"Trust me will ya, I would have killed you in your sleep if I at all wanted to" she answered. "So your turn, tell me about yourself."

"Don't you…already know it all from your telepathy?" he asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"I chose not to find out. It makes people less boring if you don't know every single detail about them…plus it's rude…and some of the stuff I find out is pretty disturbing." she said, shuddering.

Kisame raised his eyebrows. He hadn't considered that…also he hadn't thought Sky would be so…noble.

"Hmm…well then" he began, clearing his throat. "I had parents…but they were cruel bastards. I haven't always looked like this…it's something that happened after I joined Akatsuki, you'll know soon enough. Umm…and I have quite a liking for music."

Sky's eyes widened when she was told of his change in appearance. '_What did they _do _to you_…' she thought.

She placed her half-eaten bowl of ramen on a table and manoeuvred her way back onto his lap, gave him a quick hug, and sat up. "What if I said I could change you back."

Kisame gaped at her. "…Do not give me false hope…you don't know the circumstances."

"Yet." she grinned.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, attempting to push her off and finish his ramen, but Sky wasn't budging.

"I don't mind what you look like" she stated, sliding her arms around his neck and nibbling at the soft skin of Kisame's earlobe.

"Does your reputation mean nothing to you" he whispered, eyes downcast.

Sky lifted his chin and looked at him straight in the eye. "No. It doesn't." Kisame gazed at her for a moment then gently hugged her. "Hey Kiss, you ever been clubbing?" she chuckled.

"Uh…no…why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sky's grin widened.

-----------------------

Standing near the entrance to the tent, Sky formed the last handsigns of a jutsu and aimed at her ice gourd, a jutsu so that when it was invisible, and in the club with her, people wouldn't bash into it. It would mould to their touch automatically without Sky's help.

Sky had of course changed her outfit once again, having not expected to be going out, and was now clad in a top with shimmering transparent lilac sleeves, and had a transparent section on her stomach. It was low cut, with ribbon strips crossing over the cleavage, with a small black bustier with purple ribbons was over the top of it. She had on also a black vinyl skirt with two zips, spider web style tights, ankle boots with transparent platform heels and buckles and black fingerless gloves.

She leaned against a tent wall, one leg propped up, and waited for Kisame to come out of the bathroom. When he finally did, he emerged in his fishnet top and some loose vinyl pants Sky had made him wear. His glamour consisted of a look quite similar to his usual. His hair and eyes were the same colours, but the eyes were bigger and pupil-less, with a silver kind of glow and large eyelashes. Also he was deathly pale and possessed a slightly slimmer build.

"_Hot_" they both uttered at the same time, proceeding to both blush.

"Ahem..do we have to go? These pants just don't feel right on me" Kisame whined.

"Yes we do" Sky grinned. "You don't want to be alone with me in that outfit."

She winked at him and he blushed harder and averted his gaze, following Sky out of the tent.

"Hmm…that glamour…was that your original look?" Sky asked, picking her words carefully so as to not accidentally upset him.

"Ah…yeah…thought I would just show you" he answered.

Sky grinned. '_I can _definitely _change him back._'

While dragging Kisame to the tent door with one hand, Sky performed a last minute jutsu with the other to change her red eyeliner to deep purple, add beige lipstick, and to curl her hair and pile it on top of her head with half flowing down.

'_She can do one handed jutsus? But geez…what a girly jutsu_.' Kisame thought.

-------------------------

After heading to the closest town, Sky located a nightclub that was most likely to play the music she would like, called The Spinning Eye. Peering around the corner of a building, she took in the length of the queue and turned to Kisame.

"We're sneaking in" she announced.

"I...uh...sure!" he replied. '_Heh_..._I picked up a bad girl_' he chuckled in his mind.

Sneaking along the parallel street, Sky kept in sight the club in the gaps in between buildings, searching for the side of the clubs' end, so that she could sneak directly to the back of it.

"Sky, it's a dead end" Kisame said, holding her back as she was about to bump into a wall, her eyes had been on the pub.

"Ah...thanks. Not a problem, up we go" she replied.

Kisame was confused for a second until he saw the glow of chakra forming at her feet and followed suit, running up the buildings wall by her side and flipping over onto the roof.

Sky ran to the other side of the roof and grinned back at Kisame while forming some handsigns. "Come here...hold on tight to me and whatever you do...don't let go. Got it?"

Gulping, Kisame wandered over to Sky, placing his arms securely around her waist, wondering what in hell she was planning. Lifting one foot up after the other, Sky retracted transparent spikes from the bottom of her shoes then balanced on the edge of the building. "Holding on tight?" Kisame nodded. "Then here goes, baby."

"What are you-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sky hopped off the edge and and started sliding down a huge slope of ice she had created, snowboard style, heading straight to the south side of the nightclub. Kisame hadn't seen the slope because it was down and out of his sight when he was on the roof and was holding onto Sky for dear life.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" he shrieked.

"Eh? You couldn't die if you wanted to on this thing, Kiss, I control it completely. Plus, the spikes in my shoes work as grips" she answered loudly, trying to be heard over the roaring of wind as they raced faster and faster towards the back of the club.

As they reached the end of the slope, Kisame practically dived away from it, backing up against the wall and sliding down it, shaking slightly.

"Never...again..." he shuddered, watching the ice melt and rush back at Sky, seeming to disappear as soon as it reached her, supposedly depositing itself into her invisible gourd.

"Meh...have a little faith in me will ya, after all I have been doing this for years" she chuckled, heading towards the back door of the club. "Hmm...it's locked."

As Sky was just about to send some of her water through the side of the door to get to the bolt on the inside she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey baby, looking for a good time?" he leered, a bottle of sake in one hand, and massaging himself through his pants with the other. He must have been hidden in the shadows, under cover of the night, there was hardly any light in this area.

Sky's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kisame growled, immediately rising from his spot on the ground as more men appeared out of the dark, making lewd comments and carrying weapons which shone in the dark. They were starting to close in on them.

"Are her pubes pink too? What's her cup size? Hey sexy, how would you like THIS in you?"

As Kisame was about to punch the crap out of the nearest one, Sky held out her arm in front of him. "No, Kiss..._they're mine_" she hissed.

Forming a whip of pure, flexible ice, she dove right into the centre of the ruffians and started spinning so fast that her features were undiscernable. Kisame took cover as needles of ice and body parts started flying in all directions. The cracking of the whip and the screams of the men were unheard over the rhythmic pounding of music from the other side of the club door.

When she was finished, Sky looked completely unscathed and mostly free of any remainder of the battle, except for her boots. She looked like she had stepped into the middle of a blood bath. Calmly, she performed a clean-up jutsu on the area and melted the whip, heading back over to Kisame who was staring at her in shock.

"Am I next?" he said, chuckling nervously.

Sky stopped in front of him and tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips. Raising one hand, she gently traced her fingertips along his jaw and suddenly pulled him forward, her lips an inch from his. "Let's party."

Turning back towards the door, Kisame found that Sky had unlocked it and was holding it open for him, smirking, the music now pounding out into the street. He stepped forward, his mind hazy as he caught the door before her fingers slipped from it, entering behind her.

Sky grasped Kisame's significantly larger hand and pulled him through the crowd of dancers to a less populated corner of the club and turned to him. "C'mon Kiss, dance with me!" she yelled over the music, moving her hips to the beat and grinning at him.

"I...err...dunno how..." Kisame mumbled, looking down. Sky's perceptive ninja ears just about picked up his words and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sure ya do" she answered matter-of-factly, lacing her fingers through his, leading him. Kisame followed her movements, smiling sheepishly as he started to get the hang of it.

As the next song started Sky froze and grinned slowly. Evilly. Kisame's eyes widened slightly.

"I know this one Kiss" she whispered huskily as she moved closer to him, releasing his hands to place them on her hips, her own resting on his muscular chest, leaning in so that her lips were at his ear.

"You let me violate you.  
You let me desecrate you.  
You let me penetrate you.  
You let me complicate you."

She sang the lyrics to him, accentuating each word so that they sounded like breathy moans in her high voice as she grinded into him in time with the music.

"Help me; I broke apart my insides.  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell.  
Help me; the only thing that works for me.  
Help me get away from myself."

Kisame grinded back into her, his eyes half-lidded. Intoxicated, he listened to the words, marvelling at the sound of her voice as he had never heard her sing before, her sweet scent floating around him from her close proximity.

"I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want to fuck you like an animal.  
My whole existence is flawed.  
You get me closer to God."

They grinded more roughly into each other as Kisame started to harden, his fingers gripping tight enough to leave bruises on Sky's hips.

"You can have my isolation.  
You can have the hate that it brings.  
You can have my absence of faith.  
You can have my everything."

Kisame was now fully hard, his breathing ragged. Sky's hands slid torturously slowly up and down his chest.

"Help me; tear down my reason.  
Help me; it's your sex I can smell.  
Help me; you make me perfect.  
Help me become somebody else."

Her lips feathered along the shell of his ear, curved into a smile as she sang, pressing butterfly kisses on his neck between lyrics.

"I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want to fuck you like an animal.  
My whole existence is flawed.  
You get me closer to God."

Sky turned from him, keeping his hands on her hips as she grinded back into him, her head tilted back to keep singing the last of the lyrics into his ear as the song slowed.

"Through every forest, above the trees.  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees.  
I drink the honey inside your hive.  
You are the reason I stay alive."

When the song was over, Kisame was still painfully hard, the vinyl pants constricting to him. He let Sky pull him over to the bar, smirking at him, as he realised others had been watching their saucy dance and still had their eyes on them. He attempted to hide his too-obvious boner as Sky sat him on a seat opposite her.

After ordering them both some sake, Sky turned back to Kisame, his eyes hazed over with lust as he stared at her. Sky glanced past him, finding several women eyeing him and narrowed her eyes in jealousy. She looked back at Kisame. He had unconsciously leaned nearer to her, his eyes fixed on her lips and she launched herself forward, sliding her fingers into his hair and pressing her lips to his, letting all the women know who be belonged to, and the men also, who had been eyeing her. They turned away from the two. Sky was about to pull back but Kisame pulled her closer to him ferociously, his hands on her hips again. Unfortunately for him, the bartender chose that moment to interrupt.

"Umm, excuse me Miss, here's your sake" he said, placing two little tumblers in front of them.

They broke apart and Kisame glared hard at him till he left, lifting the sake to his lips and downing it in one gulp. "I'll be right back" he murmured, quickly kissing her again and rushing off, his hardness still evident.

Sky giggled as she watched him part the crowd. '_Hmm...he's started reciprocating_.' She lifted her own sake to her lips and drank.

-----------------------

Kisame had slipped into the men's toilets and had locked the door behind him after checking the place was empty and had boosted himself up onto the sinks counter. His glamour was currently down and his long, thick cock was being rapidly pumped by his blue hand. His moans echoed off the walls louder and louder, masked from the ears of anyone outside by the music. His body trembled with the force of his orgasm as he came, yelling Sky's name as he did so. Changing back into his glamour, legs jellified, Kisame zipped up and headed back out the door, to the bar.

When he found Sky, she was surrounded by sake tumblers behind her on the bar counter, and the one she currently held in her hand was drained and slammed down the minute she saw him.

"Kiss!" she yelled, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Would you fuck me?"

"W-what?" he asked, taken aback, holding onto her so she wouldn't slip off him.

"Fuck me, baby, fuck me now" she whimpered, her words slurred. She grinded against him, her lips a frenzy against his neck.

'_So this is what she's like drunk_' Kisame thought nonchalantly. "Mmkay let's go Sky" he said, hoisting her tighter against himself and weaving his way out of the club.

"We're gonna go fuck?" she giggled, biting his bottom lip softly.

He paused at that, taking in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and childlike as they stared at him, the pupils dilated, her lips parted slightly. Beautiful. He mentally shook himself and kept walking to the exit. "Yeah. Maybe" he answered, playing along. From his time in Akatsuki, Kisame was well aware of how drunks worked. If you didn't go with what they said they could easily flip.

"Yay!" she squealed, nuzzling into his neck, her pink hair brushing against him. Kisame rolled his eyes but a corner of his mouth twitched upwards. He couldn't help but find it cute. Holding onto her tightly, he made his way back to their campsite.

-----------------------

Pulling back the branches surrounding the hidden tent, Kisame stepped through into it, a still horny Sky in his arms. Once inside, Kisame dropped his glamour and set down Sky, who, as drunk as she was, remembered she had her gourd with her. She placed it in the corner, removing the jutsus she cast onto it earlier. Her 'girly jutsu', as Kisame had called it, was also reversed, her eye-liner red again, her hair flowing freely, and her lips back to their snowy pink. Thinking that somehow she had sobered, Kisame prepared to go change his outfit, but as he began to pass her, she suddenly pushed him over the arm of the couch, his legs hanging over the edge.

"Gah! What the heck Sky!" he exclaimed, scrambling backwards as she leaned over him.

Sky climbed over the arm of the couch herself, sliding onto his lap before he could escape, locking her legs around his waist and linking her fingers together behind his neck. "Can we fuck now?" she asked hopefully, her face an inch from his.

"I..uh...erm..." Kisame searched for something to say, his mind blank from Sky's sudden closeness. Again, he felt himself getting hard.

Sky noticed and giggled, starting to grind into his lap. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear. "Come on Kiss, fuck me. Tear through my hymen, fill me. Hit my cervix with every thrust. Roughly rub against my sweet spot again and again until my eyes roll back into my head and I scream your name as my body shudders in pleasure. I've got muscles you never even knew existed, Kiss, and I could squeeze you till you pop like warm champagne."

Kisame was absolutely still, speechless, his jaw dropped and his eyes staring wide and unblinkingly at nothing. One thought filled his mind. '_She's a virgin..._' And this thought made him unbearably hard, his penis screaming to fuck the hell out of Sky, like she requested. But it would be wrong.

His head springing back into action, Kisame turned to Sky, her hands fumbling with his zipper. Catching her wrists in one hand, he lifted them away and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

She stared, confusion stretched across her features momentarily before her eyes went blank and she fell forward onto him, unconscious. Kisame released her wrists and moved his other hand from the back of her neck, where he had pressed a pressure point. Lifting her, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Next, he was going to go change for bed also, but her hands reached up in her sleep and pulled him back down to her. He smiled softly and shrugged, getting in with her and falling asleep fully clothed.

-----------------------

In Mist, the Hokage was holding a meeting.

"Well? What is the verdict?"

A girl stepped forward out of the shadows. "She's with Akatsuki now."

-----------------------

Sky sat bolt upright in bed. Her eyes wide with disbelief as she stared straight ahead.

* * *

**Hope ya liked eet 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should probably sort out the time line here. This is early on when Kisame is 20 and has been in Akatsuki...let's say 4 years =3 . Naruto hasn't been born yet :3 You'll see why if I decide to go with a sequel. Orochimaru is with Akatsuki at this point and Sasori's alive (though I don't like him much 8/ ). Let's put Itachi down as 17 so he's been with Akatsuki for a little over 2 years, since he was 15. Also it turns out I wasn't paying attention when it was revealed to be a rumour and Kisame is not Isonade's jinchuriki. But, matey, in this fic...HE IS. I'm working it in :3 You'll see how it works 8D**

**Disclaimer:**** Duh. I only own Sky and the rest of her team.**

**

* * *

  
**

Kisame squirmed slightly in his sleep as he felt Sky's sudden movements on the bed. She flinched, having forgotten that he was there with her and turned to look at him, silently watching him for a moment, his blue cheek smooshed against his pillow. Sky's fearful thoughts almost left her as she stared at him, looking so laughable. She frowned and pulled back the duvet, stepping out of the bed and crossing over to the tent entrance on her tip toes. Unzipping it, she let the flap flop forward, out of the tent, and sat down on it, staring up through the branches that surrounded the tent at the starless sky. She contemplated what she had seen in her dream. It had definitely been Haematite who she had seen speaking with the Hokage. Perhaps it was only just a dream? Sky didn't know. It hadn't felt like just a dream, and she had had visions before in her sleep.

Haematite had been Sky's friend since they were academy students together, she had known her longer than anyone else. The thought of her friendship being a lie made Sky shudder. Surely, no one could be that good an actress? If her dream really was a vision, maybe then, Hema was being controlled? Made into a puppet? But why? What would be the point? To get information from her head that they couldn't be sure was even there? Sky dismissed the thought. If it was real, Hema told the Hokage from her own free will. Which meant that Hema was not Sky's ally in this. Maybe she never was.

Sky's hands balled into fists at her sides. One word repeating in her head over and over: Traitor.

Above her, the sun slowly began to rise, bathing the area in red and with it came a cold wind, which fluttered through into the tent. Sky hardly felt the cold, her rage spread fiery hot through her veins.

-----------------------

Kisame rolled over, awoken by the cold wind which breezed over his body, making him shiver. He sat up, rubbing his muscular arms to get the warmth back into them and suddenly realised that Sky was not in the bed with him, and that the tent door was open, which explained the cold. Panic suddenly filled his mind and he threw back the bed covers, for a moment completely forgetting the chakra leash which was still linked to her.

'_No...oh God no...this can't be true...she seemed so genuine...so...' _Kisame's thoughts were disjointed as he rushed over to the door, almost tripping over Sky while she sat on the tent flap. "Woa- Sky! There you are! I was...Sky?" He stopped and crouched down next to the unmoving girl, eyeing her blank face. He knew this expression. It meant something bad.

"What happened Sky?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to realise he was there when she felt his touch and she slowly turned to him. Her eyes seemed to be ringed by more red than usual. She was too proud to cry, especially with Kisame so close by. She only ever teared up, thinking that whatever it was that upset her wasn't worth crying over, and crying over a traitor certainly wasn't worth the tears. Although, over the years her emotions had become slightly unstable from holding everything in. That was the ninja way though wasn't it? Show no emotion. She wasn't aware that at times, when it was an incredibly stressful situation, she cried when she had no control over the tears. In her sleep.

"I've been too trusting, Kiss" she began, her voice raspy. "I...my old team mate...she knows what I'm going to do and she sold me out. I think...she was assigned to...I don't know...keep tabs on me...pretend to be my friend..." She paused, drawing in a rattling sigh and continued. "I saw it in my dream. I'm not certain if it was...real...but I've had visions before. I can't just ignore it."

Kisame tilted his head. Yep, that sure sounded like the crap that would happen in Mist, people always were fake towards each other, planning each other's demise. It was one of the reasons he left. "How is it possible that she knows?"

Sky hesitated then looked away, her head down, her pink hair shielding her face from him. "My telepathy. I contacted her...to let her know I was all right...and I...I've known her since I was child, Kisame...I never thought she..." she trailed off, hugging her knees to her chest, slight trembles running through her.

Kisame placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, surprised to find he didn't feel awkward doing so. He'd never tried comforting someone before. "If she really was sent to spy on you, how could she have gotten through your mind reading?"

"We made a deal" Sky hissed bitterly, now crudely copying her ex-friend's voice. "If we're best buddies then we shouldn't invade each other's brains." She heaved a sigh. "I agreed with her."

Running his fingers absent mindedly through her pink hair, Kisame also sighed. "Just never be courteous again Sky" he teased, half serious. "I suppose Mist nins are going to come looking to destroy us now."

"Us?" Sky whispered.

"Well, you're soon going to be a part of Akatsuki. And if someone wants one of us, they have to go through all of us." Kisame answered. "Would you prefer that we went straight to them now?"

"No." Sky replied immediately, sitting up straighter. "I promised you three days. We just have to throw them off my trail for a while, set a few traps."

Kisame smiled at the new spark of determination in her and stood, pulling her up with him. "Let's go fool some suckers" he agreed.

She briefly hugged him round the waist, returning the smile, shyly replying, "Thanks for cheering me up, Kiss."

-----------------------

They packed up their camping equipment, a feather light jutsu cast on it by Sky while they went about retracing their steps, leaving false trails, bombs, genjutsu traps and all other things they could think of. Sky, knowing that not only Mist nins might happen upon the traps, cast a special jutsu to ensure that only those wishing to find and hurt her would be damaged. They even went as far as disguising her scent.

"Ugh, Sky. You don't smell like you." Kisame commented, wrinkling his nose.

"That's the idea, Kiss" Sky answered simply, raising an eyebrow at his expression. "Oh, come on. They're not granny perfumes, I picked nice ones."

Kisame shrugged. "Yeah. You could have chosen worse ones but they're still not...you."

Sky giggled and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Let's go have some fun, Kiss. How about a movie?" she suggested as she reached for another one and tested it out.

"Sure. Oh, that one would be a bad idea it smells _too much_ like you."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? I smell like candy?"

And so, they went in search for a cinema.

-----------------------

Today, Sky was of course in another different outfit, which Kisame admired while she skipped ahead of him into the cinema, heading towards the programmes on a counter. She wore a blue leather sleeveless top with a zip down the middle and a section with fishnet over the cleavage. Matching blue fingerless fishnet gloves were on her hands and in the form of tights on her long legs, over which was her skirt, black with netting and blue ribbon strips hanging down. Her platform ankle boots today had silk blue laces. Kisame couldn't help but think that without his glamour, her colour scheme matched his skin. And that it looked good on her. The thought made him blush. Again. '_Gah...since when do I blush so much_?'

She headed back to him, holding open the programme. "What do you think? I like scary stuff personally."

"That's my kinda girl." He grinned, stepping next to her to look as she flicked through the pages.

"How about this one?" She stopped flicking, pointing with a sharp silver nail at a particularly gory film.

Kisame chuckled and nodded. "Chainsaws, stalkers and blood, oh my."

Sky giggled with him and pulled him over to the counter by the hand to order the tickets. "I'll be right back, just getting some ice-cream and popcorn for us to share." When she returned, Kisame was already getting out his money. "Oh! Wait, Kiss, I'll pay for half."

"Nah don't worry about it. I've got money to burn from what I do. Plus you paid for the food" he stated.

She kissed his cheek again, replying "If you're sure then."

He blushed, the place where her lips touched him tingling slightly. He turned back to her just as she licked some of the ice-cream which was escaping down the edge of the cone. Blue ice-cream. His blush deepened. She winked at him and laced her fingers into his, pulling him towards the room where their movie was being played. They sat near the back, idly watching as the previews flickered over the screen. Sky placed the popcorn box onto Kisame's lap and he dove in, munching silently.

"Uh...what flavour is that?" Kisame wondered out loud, never having _seen_ blueice-cream. Even blueberry was purple.

"Bubblegum" Sky chirped, swirling her tongue around the icy substance. "Want some?"

Kisame's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The thought of sharing an ice-cream with her was rather...intimate. "You s-sure?"

Sky simply smiled at him. As he hesitantly leaned forward to give it a lick, she scooped some onto her tongue and stuck it out at him, grinning. He stopped still and Sky took this opportunity to slide her tongue across his bottom lip, smearing the ice-cream there, her eyes locked with his. She leaned back into her seat, smirking up at the screen as he continued to stare at her, eventually swiping his tongue across his bottom lip to avoid the stuff from melting. It didn't taste that bad really, although a little strange, bubblegum wasn't exactly a flavour he was used to. The subtle taste of Sky's lips was intermingled with it. Sky watched him do this from the corner of her eye and quickly snapped her head back towards him. "I didn't notice that your tongue was blue too." Kisame shrugged. All of him was blue. While in the dark cinema he could let down his glamour, it did, after all, take chakra to uphold.

The movie started then, the main character introduced as an average girl going to an average school...little did she know that she was being followed. A quarter way through the movie, Kisame glanced at Sky, watching her pink little tongue slide over the ice-cream repeatedly. In the darkness the blue substance could appear to be something else entirely if you squinted hard enough, and Kisame's vision wasn't exactly innocent. His mind wandered over to when he awoke a couple of days ago and he instantly pushed the thought from his mind, finding himself rock hard already. '_Damn vixen..._' He suddenly wondered how she would react if he were to put his arm around her. It was somewhat cold in the cinema and he didn't want her getting cold, at least that was his excuse to himself. Sky noticed that he was distracted and read into his thoughts, mentally rolling her eyes. After his arm edged near her and retracted several times, Sky caught onto it and slung it over her shoulder herself, chuckling softly at his embarrassed expression and leant against his chest, her hair brushing against his neck.

Soon after, Sky noticed that Kisame was still...preoccupied with the sight of her ice-cream licking and did a quick one-handed jutsu. His eyes widened as he found himself piercing through the bottom of the popcorn box. He assumed that his zipper had been undone and his dong somehow navigated its way out of the gap and through into the popcorn on his lap. Close, but not quite. Sky internally laughed. '_For a ninja he isn't that intuitive when it comes to his gluttimous maximus._'

While she pretended to not know a thing about it, Kisame was battling with himself in his head, thinking of a way to get out of the situation. '_I can't just get it out...the popcorn will fall out the bottom. "Oh, whoops there's a dick-shaped hole in the box!" No, that isn't gonna fool anybody. Besides, once I get it out the box my dongs gonna be visible to Sky. God knows what she'll do. If I leave it in there I'll probably get a slap too. I know I know! BATHROOM!_' As he was about to remove his arm from around Sky and excuse himself, she suddenly placed her ice-cream free hand into the popcorn box and it closed around his hardness. '_Uh oh..._' He scrunched his eyes, preparing for the inevitable slap.

"Oooh...what do we have here?" she purred, gently giving it a squeeze. She certainly didn't sound angry. His eyes snapped open.

"I..err...S-Sky..." he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Slowly she dragged her hand up and down the length, revelling in his discomfort as he weakly attempted to push her away. "Ooh, Kisame, it's sooo hard" she teased.

"S-stop..." he moaned, willing his erection to get down but her soft hand felt so goood...

She simply tugged on it more roughly, twisting her hand around it and sliding from the head to the base, where she let go and went back to the head, repeating the action, making him want more at the brief lack of contact. Kisame noted how much better she was at it than he was, wondering where the hell she learned to do that. She slipped her index finger to the underside, pressing onto the large vein there and tracing it towards the head where she sheathed it in her hand, sliding the foreskin back and forth over it a few times. Then, she made a circle with her thumb and forefinger and slipped it over the head, moving it towards the base, where it became tighter and tighter as Kisame's length was thicker in that direction. He moaned loudly, his breath coming out more ragged, glad that he couldn't be heard over the sound coming from the screen. She moved it back towards the head and used one finger to continuously circle the tip, torturing him with a feather-light touch. Kisame growled and navigated his own hand into the popcorn box, placing it over Sky's, dragging it tightly down his length. That was enough to drive him over the edge and he came hard, coating the remaining popcorn which hadn't already spilled over the edge, and both of their hands, in thick streams of hot cum. He bit down on his bottom lip, stopping the moan from leaving his lips as his body shuddered pleasurably. He knew exactly _what _he would have moaned. Sky's name.

He sat back, his breathing slowly steadying. Sky lifted their hands out of the broken box and brought them entwined together to her lips. She kept her eyes on Kisame's and he was unable to look away as she licked his own cum from her fingers then moved onto his, trailing her tongue along his palm. "You taste delicious, Kisame." His face glowed red-hot at her words and he could already feel himself getting harder again. This girl hardly gave him any 'down' time. She sucked on each individual finger slowly, smirking at him as she did so. When finished with the task, she moved to lift the popcorn box off of Kisame's lap, leaning over him to place it quickly on the empty seat next to him before any more seeped out through the bottom. He froze as she turned her attention to his second erection. Tiny fragments of popcorn had covered every inch of it. Bending her head over his lap, she opened her lips and took his full length into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the sides, removing all the little particles, then pulled back and tucked him back into his trousers, zipping him up. Turning back to the screen, she lightly licked her lips and left Kisame fully hard and wide-eyed.

Once the waves of bliss were over, Kisame felt very much like whacking himself over the head with Samehada. '_Damn it...I shouldn't have let her...gahh...Stupid. Stupid. Stupid...' _He considered throwing a tantrum and barging out of there but seeing as they were in public, he would risk looking like a nut. '_It did feel good though..._' one voice whispered in his head, to which he replied: _'SHUT IT PERVERT_.' Although, he did instantly start blushing.

-----------------------

During the rest of the movie, Sky had a strange glint in her eyes whenever someone was massacred, especially when they were female. She even chuckled darkly at some points. Kisame had an inkling that she was imagining those things being done to her ex-friend, although doing the most perverted thing she could that came to her mind had temporarily alleviated all thoughts of the traitor. Even if she hadn't been thinking murderous thoughts, Kisame knew that since she was an experienced ninja, she would never hide her face in Kisame's reversed cloak like a fragile damsel whenever something gruesome was shown, because she had seen much worse before. She had inflicted much worse before. He shivered slightly at that thought.

'_I must be a real sucker_' Kisame scolded himself, frowning. He knew full well that kunoichi were trained seductresses as well as fighters, and yet he'd fallen under this one's spell so quickly. He glanced down at Sky, studying her profile from the corner of his eye. No. He truly didn't believe that she acted the way she did around him to cause him harm. She long ago could have killed him in his sleep if that was the case. She was probably just a bit nuts. He chuckled under his breath, having already concluded that long ago. His musings were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream from the screen, making him jump in shock. Sky turned to him, sending him an amused expression. He narrowed his eyes, pouting, and turned his attention back to the film. '_Wait a minute...since when do I pout?!_' he thought exasperatedly.

-----------------------

When the film was over, they exited the cinema together, Sky's ice-cream long gone, lucky for Kisame, because it had been making it rather difficult for him to concentrate much of the time on anything but Sky's tongue, lips, and...throat. The fact that she was so close to him throughout the movie, pressed against him, didn't make it any easier. As they made their way back to camp, he asked Sky about the night before.

"Hey, Sky, umm...do you remember anything from last night?"

She paused momentarily, having forgotten about it since her dream. "Oh...it seems I was pretty drunk, huh?"

Kisame mentally let out a sigh of relief. Although he still wasn't certain if she really was a virgin or not, hell...what kind of virgin had those skills? It could simply have been the drunkenness talking. Asking probably wouldn't be a good idea._"Hey Sky, have you been shagged yet?_" didn't sound so good in his mind. He'd most likely get a slap, although he had been expecting one earlier and hadn't received one. Still, it would be rude. As he relived the night in his mind, Sky silently watched the events from his thoughts and doubled over laughing when he was finished.

"Oh god! Did I really do all that?" she wheezed between chuckles.

He blinked at her then realised she had been tuning into his thoughts. Damn. "Yep..."

She giggled some more then straightened up, continuing in the direction they had been travelling. "Well, it was all true."

Kisame blushed profusely, willing away the immediate erection he had received from her words. At this rate, he definitely was going to be up 24/7. '_So she_ is _a virgin_..._that makes two of us then_...' It then struck him what she meant by "all true". '_She means the champagne...and popping...hehh..._'

-----------------------

By the time they got back to their tent, rain had started falling in heavy torrents, soaking the both of them. They hurriedly pulled back the branches hiding their camp, which they had moved that morning to a different area, and scampered in through the tent door, sealing it behind them. Sky's pink hair was dripping and had fallen into her eyes, strands sticking to her face. She was shivering, her lips paler than ever, her hands clutching at the cloak which Kisame and her were encased in, his body only giving limited warmth. His own gravity defying blue hair was only slightly flattened, the tips leaning over, water droplets trickling from them. He removed his arm from around Sky's waist and stepped out of his Akatsuki cloak, wrapping it fully around her. She smiled at him, grateful that he hadn't let her freeze in her skimpy outfit, he easily could have just told her that it served her right. "It suits you" he commented, looking her up and down before heading to the bathroom to grab them some towels. Sky's smile widened into a grin at his retreating back and she headed over to the couch, curling up on it. She liked that. Neither of them particularly minded rain, just the coldness of it. In fact, both of them rather enjoyed it. Aside from the fact that they both used water in their jutsus, they both had been born in Mist, which was known for having frequent light showers of rain, so they were used to it. Sky also found rain to be rather relaxing, more so if she was inside when it occurred, because the sound of it made her sleepy. Most other kunoichi, the vain majority, found it irritating because it messed with their perfect hair and make-up, but Sky looked pretty no matter what situation she was in and her make-up was usually only eye-liner and acted like it was integrated into her skin.

When Kisame entered back into the room he sat on the couch next to Sky and passed her towel to her, proceeding to place his own one over his head and vigorously start rubbing the water from his hair. Sky copied his actions, drying her own hair. The result was both of them looking like they had bed heads. Sky started giggling, eyeing Kisame's hair as it stuck out at odd angles, ruffled, but still anti-gravity. He scowled back at her then started laughing too and before he even thought about what he was doing, tackled her. They fell off the couch together with an 'oomf', laughing even harder. Finally their chuckles faded and Kisame realised he was on top of Sky. And they were both breathing kind of heavily. He suddenly noticed that Sky's leather top was sticking rather tightly to her skin and her nipples were faintly visible, jutting through. They were erect. Sky's eyes flickered from his gaze to his lips and back again, her own slightly parted. He unconsciously started leaning down, closing the space between them. As soon as it hit him what was happening, he jumped back, off of Sky and pulled her into a standing position, avoiding her eyes.

Sky mentally huffed and sat back on the couch, trailing her towel over her long legs and arms, drying them. She could swear that she faintly felt something pressing against her thigh just now. After a minute Kisame managed to look back at her, his eyes now following her movements, still slightly glazed over. "We should probably get out of these wet clothes, hmm?" she suggested, smirking sideways at him.

"Yeah, I guess...You go first" he answered, his face hot, glancing at the black netted skirt which had moulded to the shape of her legs.

"Alrighty" she chuckled, starting to unzip her top.

Before she could blink, Kisame had her wrist tightly in his grasp. "Not. In. Here."

Sky stuck her tongue out at him and freed herself, heading to the bathroom and changing into her night garments after a quick shower, which effectively brought her back to her original scent. Unfortunately for Kisame, she was running out of 'decent' clothes for sleeping in. So, she had to choose one of her raunchier numbers; a slightly transparent black nightie with gold lace trim and ruffles. It wasn't all that low-cut but it was very, _very _short and had slits up both sides ending at her hips. She peeked her head out of the bathroom door and spotted Kisame on the couch. She edged over to it silently and put her lips to his ear. "Boo!"

He flinched and flung himself off of the couch, spinning round and settling in a defensive position. As soon as he saw it was Sky, who was now smirking at him, he relaxed and sent a glare at her. "Geez, Sky. Don't do that."

She giggled and jumped over the back of the couch, grabbing onto a cushion and hugging it on her lap, her legs crossed. She'd covered the goods but Kisame had already seen enough to know how short the nightie was. He gave her an exasperated look and went to change into his pyjamas. While he busied himself with that, Sky leaned back into the couch, her eyes closed, listening to the rain falling even heavier than before. Her breathing became slower and deeper as she fell into an almost meditative trance. Slowly, she came back into full consciousness after a few minutes. Considering how long Kisame was taking, Sky assumed he had decided to take a shower too. She snickered at the thought. '_Doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's doing in there._' She looked around the room, taking in the details and her. Then her gaze fell on Samehada. '_Hmm..._' She placed the cushion back on the couch and edged towards the curious weapon. Crouching down next to it, she outstretched a hand towards a part of it where it wasn't covered with bandages. Before making contact, she observed it for a moment. '_What is that? It looks like...scales?' _Just before she brushed against the odd material she remembered that it would drain her chakra. She made to pull away her hand but then the whole weapon seemed to start humming. No. Not humming. _Purring. _Sky raised an eyebrow. Just then, Kisame emerged from the bathroom, his eyes widening as he saw where Sky was. "Sky! Stop!" he yelled, rushing over to her.

She snatched her hand back and straightened up, looking like a naughty kid who had been caught raiding the cookie jar. "I...err...was curious." Kisame gave her a look then observed that Samehada was still purring.

"What the...I've never seen it do that before. I think...it likes you" he concluded uncertainly, staring at her incredulously.

Sky smiled at the weapon then looked back at Kisame. "...Because you do?"

Kisame shifted his eyes then moved back over to the couch. "Most likely."

Sky plopped down next to him and faced him, picking up the cushion again. Her hair had poofed out to it's original voluminous style now that it was dry and it fell forward, covering her chest. "Kinda early to sleep, huh?" she mused. It appeared to Kisame that he had been around Sky long enough to start picking up her behaviour, since a suggestion for what they could be doing with their spare time sprang to his mind at her words. He tried to stifle his blush.

"Mmm..." He mentally slapped himself, his answer coming out more like a moan than an agreement.

Sky tilted her head, reading into his thoughts. She smirked and edged slightly closer to him, her gaze brushing over his lap, finding a prominent bulge. How many of those so far today? Her eyes flitted to one of his hands, resting on his thigh. She carefully reached forward, deliberately sliding her own hand along the thigh till she reached it, noticing how the bulge seemed to swell even larger. Lifting his hand up, she pressed her own against it, finding his fingers to be a quarter longer than her own, although, her long, talon-like, silver nails stretched the rest of the distance and passed it. Kisame noted how soft the skin of her palm felt against his own calloused one. Calloused from always gripping the handle of Samehada. "You really _do _have big hands" she chuckled, fully examining it this time. At that, he was about to pull his hand back but she linked their fingers together. "The nail varnish is actually kinda groovy."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "It's an Akatsuki thing. Most match colours with their partners but in a different shade."

Sky lifted their interlocked hands closer to the light from the lamp on the ceiling. "Ah...blacky purple" she observed the dark colour of Kisame's nails. "They better accept my silver ones. I'd like to keep them that way."

"Yours are more like claws" he teased. Sky stuck her tongue out at him, disentangling her fingers from his.

She turned round and leaned back against Kisame's broad chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place. They sat together, silently listening to the rain as it tapped against the tent roof. Eventually, the sound sent Sky into a deep sleep while still in Kisame's arms. He only noticed when she started mumbling indecipherable words and unconsciously tugged at his Akatsuki pyjama top. Slowly, so as not to disturb her, he unwrapped his arms from around her, smiling softly as she wriggled around, noticing that they were missing, finally settling with curling closer against his chest. He placed one arm around her back and one under her knees, surprised at how light she felt as he lifted her towards the bed and gently laid her down. Her nightie had ridden up on one side, revealing part of a shiny blue thong. Kisame swallowed hard and quickly threw the duvet over her, hiding it from sight and clambered in the bed next to her, scooting over to the far side to make sure he didn't do anything he would probably regret later.

* * *

**Rawr hope ya liked it X3 Thanks for all the reviews 8D They make me update faster :3 ...usually..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm such a NUMBNUTS. Argh. Yes, Naruto and co. have been born. Doesn't fit later on if they haven't 8S They're just very young. Like...4. XD I'm screwing with the ages a bit. **

**Disclaimer:**** MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE. Okay no not really. Sky and the OC characters are mine. And the plot. The rest is allllll Kishi's xD**

**

* * *

**

During his sleep, Kisame had more perverted dreams of Sky, after which he awoke, almost certain she had been getting him off while he slept again. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was slightly disappointed to find her still deeply unconscious. He observed the darkness in the tent. Of course, it was too early. Sky awoke at dawn, it seemed. As his perceptive eyes rapidly adjusted, he noticed that her side of the duvet was kicked off and her nightie had ridden all the way up to the underside of her breasts. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the delicious sight. Her pale skin was almost luminous in the darkness, beckoning him to her.

Without thinking, Kisame slid a large blue hand across her flat stomach, feeling the subtle muscles rippling under his touch as Sky unconsciously arched her back. He watched how her red eyelashes fluttered, hiding the jewel-like turquoise eyes under those crimson eyelids. His gaze fell to her lips. They were parted. He found himself leaning closer, remembering how soft they felt last time...

Once he was half an inch away, Sky chose that moment to open her eyes. She had awoken the moment that he had, feeling his movements disturb the bed. She was an expert at controlling her own body and could easily make it seem like she was still sleeping. Kisame's eyes were still locked onto her lips so he didn't notice as he leant even closer. He froze when they curved into a grin. Shifting his gaze upwards, Kisame flushed in embarrassment as Sky chuckled at him. "Good morning, Kiss."

Sitting up, her nightie sliding back down, Sky placed her hands against Kisame and pushed him back so that she could get around him. Sliding out of the bed, she stood and tugged the rest of her outfit down so nothing was showing. Looking back over her shoulder, she found Kisame staring at her, transfixed. She stared back for a moment, tilting her head slightly to the side, then placed her hands and knees back onto the bed and moved towards him, back to being as close to his face as before. Locking her gaze with his, she gently caught his bottom lip between her teeth then released, barely brushing her lips against his. She leaned back just as Kisame was about to kiss her. Growling in response, he sat back also.

Sky smirked at his reaction, quickly pressing her lips against his then moving towards the bathroom door. Once she had her hand on the doorknob, she felt something hit against her rump. Turning, she found Kisame chuckling at her. Poking her tongue out, she picked the pillow which had hit her up and lobbed it back at him, diving into the bathroom when it came flying at her a second time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sky came back into the main room wearing a fishnet bodysuit which acted as a top and leggings, with a deep blue, silky tube top over it, which showed her fishnetted stomach underneath and through slits on the sides. A matching skirt was low on her hips, showing her hipbones, and she had on her usual platform boots. Kisame silently complimented the outfit in his mind. As he passed her to change into his day clothes also, Sky slapped his ass and closed the door after him, leaning against it, returning the favour of him chucking the pillow at _her_ butt earlier. She laughed loudly at his attempts to prise the door open. It hardly budged. When he finished pounding on it and went about changing, Sky moved over to the couch, crossing her legs as she sat on the arm, waiting for him and thinking of a good place to spend the day at. "Bingo!" she announced just as Kisame stepped out the bathroom.

"Uh..what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know what we can do today" she giggled excitedly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame watched as Sky skipped through the trees ahead of him, leading the way. She had not yet told him what they were going to do, only gave him one clue. Follow the smell of candy floss.

He had not experienced it as a child since his parents had never taken him to places where it could be bought, so he was having a hard time remembering where it would be. The first time he had tried it was when Tobi had one day pranced into the Akatsuki hideout with a giant tub of it and practically forced everyone to have some. As overly sweet as it was, Kisame had to admit that he quite enjoyed it.

Somewhere along the line, it dawned on him that Sky could be leading him into a trap. He fought against his own thoughts, telling himself that she wouldn't do that, but since he had no idea where he was heading, the thought kept floating back into his mind. As soon as he was on the verge of panicking, Sky interrupted.

"Bloody _hell_, Kiss. You sure are paranoid. Would a trap smell this sweet? Naw man."

He turned red, realising she had been reading his mind the whole time.

'_Really should be used to that by now shouldn't I_...'

Changing the subject, Kisame asked, "Hey, how do you know this scent we're following actually leads to the place you're looking for and not just some random person who happens to own some?"

"Because I smell clowns too," she answered matter-of-factly.

'_Clowns have a smell_? _Ohhh...clowns..._' "Are we going to a carnival or something like that?"

Sky threw a smirk over her shoulder. "Clever you. Yep, something like that."

Kisame grinned inwardly. '_This could be fun_..._but_..._wait a sec_..._how can her sense of smell be that strong? I should have noticed before. I've got my sharkiness, but normal ninjas use ninja dogs and such to follow a scent_...'

"Yeah...I've always had pretty strong senses. Just something I was born with," Sky replied to his thoughts.

'_Hmm_...'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sooner than Kisame expected, Sky abruptly stopped, causing him to almost collide with her, and announced that the day of fun would commence behind the veil of trees just ahead of them. The sound of many ecstatic, hyper kids echoed through to their ears. Before they passed through, Kisame took this opportunity to put his glamour in place, hide Samehada, and switch his cloak around. Sky decided to make some changes to her own appearance also, just in case some Mist ninjas had gotten through the traps she and Kisame had laid before and were on her trail. This would throw them off. When they were finished, she linked her fingers with Kisame's usually blue ones and pulled him through into the clearing, quickly immersing them into the crowd.

Kisame's head swerved from side to side, taking it all in. Ah, so this wasn't exactly a carnival. It was more of a roller-coaster park. The slightest flicker of fear flashed over his face as he observed how high and fast the rides looked. He remembered how it had felt when Sky had skated him down her ice slide. '_Oh god_...'

"Sky, I...dunno if I can do this..." he murmured softly.

"Oh come on Kiss! Face your fears!-" Sky began.

"I am NOT scared," he argued, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Sky smirked, pushing him towards the closest ride to them before he could protest, which happened to be a house-of-horrors type. "We'll start with the not so scary ones and work up to the mahoosive ones."

"Not so scary? The Reaper's Ride Of Hell? Oh yes, this sounds absolutely non-chilling," Kisame huffed as he reluctantly climbed into the tiny seat with Sky sliding in next to him. At least this one wasn't one of those with loop-de-loops up in the sky.

He sat back, eyeing the image of a vampire on the double doors before him which he was about to pass through. As the ride began they slammed open, and they advanced forward into a pitch black chamber. They closed again behind them, isolating them from the other riders behind them. One cart per chamber at a time. As he realised this, he felt slightly claustrophobic, even with Sky right there with him, but at the same time, partly relieved. In this degree of darkness, he would not be able to see anything that the people behind him did. It would be the perfect time to be attacked. So, it was somehow better if they were not there. They continued moving forward in the dark, going round a bend, and a replica of a mummy suddenly flopped down in front of them with a scream echoing through the chamber. Kisame flinched, suppressing the urge to strike at the thing which surprised him. It seemed almost life-like. Aged, yellowing bandages coming undone from decomposing limbs and a jaw which appeared as if it were about to fall off. His eyes widened as its hand stretched towards them, then their cart rushed forward and the mummy swooped past them, it's empty eye sockets glowing red. They entered through into the next chamber, which was filled with fake cobwebs which clung to him and Sky as their cart cut through them, the occasional tarantula-sized stuffed toy spider falling onto them. As they reached the end of the chamber, a giant spider replica was ahead of the double doors, again life-like, it's many eyes seemingly connecting with theirs. As they neared it, it hissed, it's pincers clicking menacingly and it jumped over them. Kisame was almost convinced it was going to jump _on _them so he had ducked, releasing his held breath when they had simply passed on through to the third chamber. He felt like he was getting used to the pattern of this now; Monster blocks exit. Monster fakes a move. Monster swoops away. He relaxed a fraction at this knowledge as they passed into chamber number three.

This one was a little better lit, with candles lined alongside the walls beside him and Sky, which appeared to be white in the eerie, flickering light. Kisame glanced at Sky, now able to see her without the absolute darkness. Her profile was bathed in the orange glow of the flames. Strange shadows danced across her flawless skin. Feeling his gaze, she turned to him, smirking at the look in his eyes, her own shifting between his two white orbs and his lips. They started leaning towards each other slowly. When Sky's eyes slid to the left and froze, Kisame didn't notice, still fully intent on kissing her.

When the smirk fell from her lips, he looked up to her eyes, seeing the frozen appearance in them. Sensing red in his peripheral vision, Kisame peered around Sky at the wall behind her, surprised to see blood, which he assured himself must be fake, running down the pure white walls. His eyes glued to the sight, transfixed. In the candlelight the crimson droplets looked almost beautiful. As soon as he blinked the candles blew out, hit by a sudden gust of unexplainable wind. Total darkness enveloped them. Through the sudden blackout, Kisame could only just about see the smoke rising from where the candles were extinguished, swirling upwards. WHAM! Something came smashing down into the back headboard of the carriage where they sat, slicing right down the centre, causing a small amount of wooden splinters to come flying at the two of them. A glint in the dark indicated to Kisame that it was an axe that had done the damage. If Sky and he had gone through with the kiss, the axe would have most certainly injured them.

Insane laughter filled the chamber as the axe was roughly pulled out of the carriage where it was wedged tight, its outline moving higher and starting to lunge at the carriage once more. As this happened, the carriage started to jolt forwards, the doors ahead slamming open. Looking back, they saw that the holder of the axe had been a woman covered in stage blood, some even stained the axe, glaring intensely at them with crazed red eyes as her second attempt at decapitating them had been thwarted with the movement of the carriage. Kisame had not liked that chamber one bit, it had been too real, and he was grateful when the ride glided though into the open air.

Once their ride came to a halt, he and Sky hopped out and stepped away, allowing the next couple to jump in and wait for their turn. Kisame seemed to be in deep thought and Sky looked at him curiously, her head tilted to the side. She gently placed two fingers under his chin and lifted it till his eyes met hers. "It's alright, Kiss, it was genjutsu" she said softly.

He was mildly surprised at Sky's gentleness. After gazing at her perfect features for a second, her words sunk in. Realisation flashed across his clouded eyes. "...Oh..." he breathed. "But wait...that must mean ninjas are around." He snapped out of his thoughtful state completely, his eyes darting around to locate them.

Sky placed her hand against his chest to calm him. "That is very unlikely. I should have mentioned beforehand. Ninjas lend genjutsu tools to carnival owners, who are normal villagers, with directions for their use, but they do not activate the genjutsus themselves. Plus," she added playfully, bumping his shoulder with hers, "ninjas have better things to do than run carnival rides, you know."

Kisame smirked slightly. "Shouldda known. So where to next?" he asked, unconsciously slinging an arm across Sky's shoulders and pulling her closer to him as he scanned the area. She was momentarily surprised then placed her own arm around his waist, or at least, as much of it that she _could _get her arm around, positively beaming at the thought that Kisame was seemingly taking some initiative, even if it was only unconsciously. When he felt her slim limb encircle him, it was only then that he realised he had made the first move and blushed slightly, but didn't change his position. As Sky was about to reply, his eyes fell on a food cart a few metres away. "Hey, how about some candy floss?"

"Hmm, that might be a bad idea. You might end up throwing it back up after the rollercoasters, not fun, man. Unless...you think you can handle it" she teased, poking the wall of muscle known as Kisame's stomach.

"Of course I can!"he proclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly and charging over to the cart.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, Sky hurried after Kisame as he rushed off The Skeleton Key ride the minute it stopped and headed for a bush to upchuck behind. She frowned as she caught up to him. Kisame straightened up, having finished retching and turned to her. "Heh...guess that really wasn't a good idea after all" he stated weakly.

Her eyebrows knitted even closer together and she sighed, forming a little pink ball of spinning chakra in her palm and approached him, using her other hand to open his cloak and push it aside. "Umm...Sky...what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"This will help with the nausea. I'm sorry Kiss, I shouldn't have goaded you into it" she apologised, slipping her glowing hand under his shirt and lightly running it over his abs and chest, slowly alleviating his queasiness. Once again, he was taken aback by Sky's gentleness. No one had treated him in this manner before. He smiled down at her fluffy pink head, feeling the beneficial effects of the oddly coloured chakra as it spread through his body. When she finished, she looked up, her hand resting on his chest, and locked eyes with him. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you Sky" he replied as she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, using her tongue to press a mint between his own, effectively relieving the bad taste he received from hurling. She then stepped back, grazing her fingertips over one of his nipples, which instantly hardened, as she removed her hand from underneath his shirt.

He blushed slightly, amazed that such a slight touch could do that to him and sucked on the mint, grateful that he wouldn't have bad breath for the rest of the date.

"So...um..where did you learn to do that?" he inquired, referring to Sky's healing technique.

"Ah, it's something I came up with when messing with healing energy. It's a bit odd how I came across it actually..." she trailed off.

"How so?" he queried.

"Well, it's like, I already knew how to do it. The steps unfolded in my mind, like from a memory," she paused then, thinking. "It actually happens a lot. Has this ever happened to you?"

"Hmm...nope. That actually sounds rare" Kisame answered, his lips quirking up at the corners. _'This chick sure is unusual.'_

"Mmm...so you wanna tackle the big rides now?" she suggested, a smirk playing on her lips.

Kisame groaned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once the rollercoaster started, Kisame realised this one would be a lot worse than the ones he had tried so far. The others weren't nearly this huge. With the others so far, he had gripped onto the bar that held him in place so tightly that he thought he would leave finger dents in it. With this one, he was clutching onto _Sky _like his life depended on it and was screaming his head off as they looped through the air over and over. It was almost as bad as being on Sky's ice slide. In one aspect it was actually worse; going upside down. It disturbed him to feel this much out of control, whereas Sky seemed to be the one who was enjoying the ride more than anyone else. While others were shrieking like banshees, she was actually _laughing_. To her, rollercoasters were the most exhilarating experience in existence, not even Kisame's death grip on her arm seemed to distract her.

She was still cackling madly when they stepped off the rollercoaster. Kisame loosened his grip on her arm and she took this opportunity to link it with his. As her laughter died down, he silently watched, amused, his own discomfort forgotten. The woman seemed completely insane, but somehow, in a good way. He noted how alive she seemed, having not noticed while on the ride, having been preoccupied with screaming. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, her pink hair was whipped in every direction and her snow white skin seemed to glow.

His own expression softened as he watched her, a small smile set in place on his lips. When she finished chuckling, she observed the look Kisame was giving her and raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "What, Kiss?"

"Nothing, Sky" he replied, returning her grin and ruffling her fluffy pink hair.

She pouted, trying to reassemble the strands back in their original position. Kisame chuckled as she failed, leaving her with a bed head. In his opinion, it looked good on her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They walked through the rollercoaster park, trying out every one of the rides as the sun began to set. Despite finding the rides terrifying, Kisame found it was worth it to see Sky so joyful afterwards, although he wasn't about to admit to it. He also found that, after a while, they didn't seem so bad and Sky's high seemed to be rubbing off on him.

After reaching the opposite end of the park, they wandered up to a large tent where they heard cheesy music coming from. They looked at each other silently then shrugged and went inside to check it out. Turned out that the tent was hosting a karaoke session. They both cringed at the current singer; a portly middle aged woman who was blatantly tone deaf and singing Big Spender.

Sky started making her way through the crowd after smirking over her shoulder at Kisame, heading towards a man sitting near the little stage who seemed like he was in charge. He followed, watching as she bent and spoke into the guy's ear. Kisame's eyes narrowed slightly and he had to ask himself why.

'_Oh god_..._I'm jealous_' he concluded, trying to shake the feeling off. What Sky was doing was harmless. Plus he shouldn't be jealous anyway. It wasn't like he owned her. He probably just felt that way from their close proximity...right?

When he had made his way through the mini sea of people and reached her, she turned to him with a huge grin. "Guess what, Kiss."

Kisame blinked. "You're going to sing?" he asked.

"Indeed" she answered, grinning even wider, almost resembling a Cheshire cat.

He knew from hearing Sky sing to him in the nightclub two days ago that this should be good, and waited patiently with her for her turn to perform.

After a couple more horrendous singers had their go, Sky was motioned to the stage. She flashed Kisame a smirk and made her way up the steps and got in place behind the microphone stand. She nodded to the man from before and the words Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence, which Kisame assumed was the song title and artist, flashed across two screens, one behind Sky and another which faced her. Right after, the words of the first verse appeared on the screens and Sky started singing as they highlighted.

Once the first few words left Sky's lips, the crowd fell eerily silent. Kisame's own jaw had dropped. The song from the nightclub had truly not done Sky's voice any justice. Then again, she was just singing that way before to turn him on. With this song, however, her voice sounded like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was positively angelic.

As the song progressed, Kisame found himself and the crowd around him swaying to the music like cobras hypnotized by the sound of a snake charmer's flute. A grin plastered onto his face as Sky took the microphone from the stand and walked around the stage, moving to the music in a way that made him wonder how she had breath left to hit all those high notes. At one point, she winked at him, causing an instant blush to flood his cheeks.

When the song ended, a collective release of breath was delivered by the crowd, followed by an immediate roar of applause and whistles. Sky half bowed and half curtsied, her legs crossing and bending slightly, one arm behind her and angling her waist, then straightened, beaming at the crowd and started edging towards the side of the stage, to the steps, when the crowd began chanting for an encore. For a moment, she seemed a little taken aback then tilted her head, thinking. Once her head snapped back in position and a grin spread across her lips, Kisame knew she had her next song in mind. What he didn't know was that she was going to get him to sing it with her.

With the grin still in place, she walked back to the centre of the stage and forward, in front of the microphone stand and crouched down to Kisame's level, as he was in the front row.

"How about a duet, Kiss?"

Kisame blinked, then the words sunk in and his eyes widened. "Wait...WHAT?"

"Aww, come on Kiss, I know you can sing" Sky pouted.

"How? Oh right. Duh. Still, I dunno, Sky..." he sighed, trying to get out of it. He didn't like duets. At all. They all sounded overly cheesy and romantic to him. Just the thought of them made him cringe.

She smirked as she read his thoughts. "Pfft. Like I would make you sing something that corny. Trust me, the song I have in mind is completely different to a typical duet. I know you'll like it."

As the crowd around him started becoming impatient and began reciting his name, or rather nickname, Kisame finally gave in and headed for the stage stairs. Sky grinned and plucked his cloak from him, revealing his fishnetted, muscled chest, albeit in his glamour form, and threw it towards the back of the stage, effectively making the crowd whoop as he blushed. She then passed him to grab another microphone for him and to let the guy from before know their song choice.

After the man gave his OK, Sky moved her microphone stand over to the side and handed the second mic over to Kisame. He suddenly felt nervous as the artist name and song title flashed across the screens; Wicked Game – HIM. He had never heard of the song before. Before he had the chance to freeze up completely, Sky quickly injected her voice into his head. "Cool it Kiss, I'll guide you through it."

He relaxed some as he glanced over at Sky, who smiled reassuringly back, just as the guitar intro started. He had to admit, it was pretty catchy. When the words of the first verse printed on the screens, Kisame heard Sky's voice play in his head, showing him the melody to sing. As he sang along obediently, he was surprised to find that Sky was singing something completely different. She was harmonizing. He silently complimented her in his mind, knowing it must be very difficult to think one thing and sing another. She beamed at him as she heard his thoughts and he noted that the smile was heard in her singing, it suddenly sounded... warmer, something he hadn't known could happen. He returned the smile and found the same effect entered his voice also.

As the song progressed, Sky became more and more energetic and creative with her movements; skipping up and down the length of the stage, leaning against him as she sang, head banging, and the same bewildering dance moves she used in her solo song, but this time with more passion. He found himself mirroring her and relaxing into the music. It also didn't get past his notice that the lyrics seemed to somehow fit the two of them. As a couple. It was unusual for him to think such a thing, but by the end of the song, he found himself musing over the idea of it being 'their' song.

When it was over, the crowd whistled and cheered as they both bowed. Kisame retrieved his cloak and they decided to exit the tent, overhearing that a fireworks display was about to go down as the sun had now set.

Following the swarms of people all heading to where the show was about to begin, they came across a vacant field sloping slightly down towards a lake where two little boats were floating in the centre. The fireworks were to be launched from them. This was so the sparks would fall back down into the lake and not harm the onlookers. Most people kept a safe distance from the edge of the water, just in case. Sky, however, took Kisame's hand and dragged him directly to the border, ahead of everyone. Once they chose an appropriate place to have a clear view, Kisame spoke. "Hey, Sky, that duet...how come I've never it before? It's definitely the best one I've ever heard."

"Ah, yeah. That's because a duet version doesn't actually exist" she replied, looking up at him. "I completely improvised."

Kisame's eyebrows rose. "You've never even practised with that song?"

"Nope" she chirped, just as the countdown for the fireworks began.

"Bloody hell, you're amazing" Kisame muttered, unaware that he had said it out loud.

Sky simply smirked and leaned against him.

Once the chorus of 10-9-8 reached 1, the fireworks were set into motion, streaking up into the pitch black sky and illuminating it with glittering colours.

Unlike the rest of the female onlookers who were oohing and ahhing at the brilliant array, Sky was as silent as he was while watching the flashing sparks. She purely watched, with a fixed grin painted across her features.

After a little while, she nudged him, her eyes still glued to the sky. "Hey, Kiss. You can remove the glamour now, you know. It's dark enough that you won't be recognized."

Kisame obliged. After all, it did take chakra to withhold his altered appearance, even if he did have an almost bottomless supply of it.

Sky shifted her gaze to him when he was finished and gasped.

His first instinct was to frown and his lips to turn down at the corners. '_Was her lack of disgust before just an act then_?' He turned from her, shrouding his face in the dark.

"No, Kisame. I'm not disgusted. I was just surprised. Your eyes...they reflect the fireworks" she explained, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back to her, the sudden sorrowful mood gone from him. "They do?" he asked timidly.

"Yes" she smiled, moving closer to him, her hand sliding from him shoulder and up to his face, hovering for a second before gently gliding the back of it over his cheek. "It's rather...beautiful."

Kisame froze at her words, an emotion he had never felt before swirling in his chest. He found himself leaning closer to Sky, observing as her eyes fluttered closed once he was less than an inch away. Softly, experimentally, he brushed his lips across hers a couple times, then up and down, barely touching.

Moving closer, he placed one hand on her hip, pressing her to him, and the other at the back of her head. He lightly placed tiny butterfly kisses along the edges of her lips as she lifted her arms to rest behind his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair. At her response, Kisame, slid the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from Sky, and pressed his lips against hers harder. He felt her lips curve into a smile and follow his movements.

Up above, the last of the fireworks formed a perfect crescent of sparks as they kissed, framing them. Once they parted, they simply smiled at each other, eyes locked, neither wanting to break the silence and ruin the moment.

* * *

**Welllll I hope ya liked it xD Bit less smexy, moar luff. And in le next chapteh, they'll be off to the Akatsuki ;D**

**I didn't write out the lyrics this time cause well, I thought it would be annoying. LOL. **

**OOOH BTW THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS =O I want moar. XD and sorry this is so late omg. My only excuse is, erm, I was working on my album X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOT WOOT. REVIEWZ. Not many. But hey. Thanks x3 I LEIK LOOOOONG REVIEWS. ;D**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah yeah. Not mine. 'Cept Sky. She's mine. And the plot. And Sky's team members :3 BTW GUYS, there's some swearing and stuff in this xD Plus I'm gonna fuck with clans a bit. **

**OH AND GAIZ, it might seem like I'm kinda overdoing the description at ze end. I dunno. That's how I see it. And...Men will like the end of the chapter. Just get past the girlishness first xD Chicks, I dunno how you'll like it. But you might pick up some tricks LOL X33**

The next day, Kisame woke up late in the afternoon, finding Sky with her head on his chest and one leg slung across him, still deeply asleep. The night before, they had stayed up pretty late and it had taken its toll on the both of them. He smiled down at her and gently stroked her soft hair, remembering that last night they had had their first real, mutual kiss. Not one that was just a basic peck.

Looking at the tent walls, he noticed the orange glow of the sunset streaming in, knowing it couldn't be sunrise as he felt so rested. Bolting into a sitting position, he accidentally knocked Sky's head into his lap. He blushed as she shifted slightly in her sleep, her cheek rubbing against his crotch through his pyjamas. He tried to gently move her away, but then she unconsciously wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Wriggling, he tried to loosen her hold on him, while simultaneously attempting to make his growing erection get back down. From the way they woke up the day before, Kisame was fairly sure Sky was just pretending to still be sleeping.

"Sky come on, I know you're awake" he spoke quietly.

No answer.

He shook her shoulder gently and she made a small muffled sound, grasping onto his waist tighter. By now, it was apparent to him that she really _was _out of it. Sighing, he shook her a bit harder and she groaned, slowly lifting her head into a straight position, blinking sleepily through her pink hair up at him. "Whaaaat, man? I'm sleeping."

Kisame was blushing as her chin was now positioned right on top of his, ahem, _bulge. _"Er-erm...it's afternoon, we should head out to the Akatsuki base before they start to worry."

Sky smiled. "Oh yeah...course..." She then noticed the contrasting colour brushed across his cheeks and suddenly realised just where her head was positioned and jumped back. "Geez, Kiss, if you wanted another blowjob you could have just asked."

"WHAT? N-n-no! You were...I mean, I-I wasn't-"he spluttered, his whole face now a deep rosy pink.

Sky simply smirked at him, raising an amused eyebrow and slid off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. She lifted her arms, stretching, her nightie hiking up a couple inches for her panty clad buns to just about become visible as she walked. Kisame's cheeks flared again and he quickly looked away. Flopping backwards onto his soft pillows, he briefly considered fapping while Sky was busy getting ready, as his erection was still standing tall, but quickly dismissed the idea. The thought of getting caught was pretty embarrassing for him. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye for the rest of the day.

"Aww, come on, Kiss. I'd love to watch" Sky teased, grinning, her head peaking out the bathroom door. She had of course been listening in.

Poking her tongue out, she quickly shut the door before Kisame's flying pillow reached her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A little while later, their tent was packed up and sealed away into one of Kisame's scrolls and he had mapped out the route they were going to take.

"Alright, Sky. Come here" he beckoned, arms spread.

She stepped forward, one eyebrow propped up slightly, wondering what he was about to do. Once she was close enough, he took her by the waist and hoisted her up and over his right shoulder. "Dude, what the hell?" she protested, trying to get back down.

He chuckled loudly, holding her securely in place. "Well, Sky, when we reach the base, they won't be expecting you to be walking beside me. The lookouts will assume we're imposters and won't hesitate to attack" he explained, starting to make his way through the trees. "They won't expect you to be conscious either, so I suggest you pretend to be passed out, and make it convincing."

Sky huffed and relaxed her body, complying. It was, however, difficult to stay like that. Every one of Kisame's movements jolted her, bumping her ribs into his shoulder repeatedly, but she wasn't about to complain.

About half an hour later, Kisame slowed down to a walk and whispered, "We're almost there."

As the trees started to thin, they walked through into what appeared to be an empty, field-sized clearing. Sky's eyes were closed, playing her part, as Kisame walked into the centre of it and crouched down. Placing the hand with his Akatsuki ring flat against the ground, the earth underneath it glowed blue, and in front of him a large building became visible. It was made of stone with a wooden porch and had various vines snaked around it, possessing a rather homely feel.

The blue glow spread in a path towards the door, where a hand print appeared in the centre. Kisame quickly followed the blue line and pressed the same ring hand over the print. The door seemingly disappeared and they made their way in, the rest of the building becoming invisible once again behind them. They moved down a corridor and rounded a corner, where Sky felt Kisame come to a halt.

"Well it's about fucking time, Sharky! You sure took your fucking time, didn't you?" came a voice. "The dickhead leader will want to see you. Eh..what the fuck you got there?"

"Nice to see you too, Hidan. This here, is Sky. She's to be our new member" Kisame answered smoothly.

"Well, she sure is..." Sky heard the voice float closer to her and trail off as she made an effort to remain completely limp. She sensed the stranger observing her face and read Kisame's thoughts, looking through his eyes, to see what Hidan's expression was. The guy looked shocked. She resisted the urge to frown. Why would he react like that? She tried checking his thoughts only to hear 'holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck' repeated. And something about...goddesses? Did he think she looked like a goddess?

'_I guess I'll take that as a compliment..._' she thought to herself.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and started walking off, towards the room where he would meet up with Leader-sama. '_What was _that _all about_' he wondered. It usually took a whole damn lot to make someone like _Hidan _look shocked. He found himself getting angry as one possibility crossed his mind, Sky's beauty must have affected him. She _was_ mesmerising. But he bloody well better not start liking her in that way.

Once he reached the door, he knocked and waited until he heard a deep voice from the other side instructing him to enter. He was enveloped in darkness the moment he stepped inside, a pair of glowing orange eyes with black rings running through them providing the only light source. He remembered his first time entering this room, when he was only an Akatsuki fledgling. It had been rather daunting to face these sinister eyes back then, they never seemed to blink or break eye contact with his own. Over time, however, the effects had mostly worn off.

"Well done Kisame" the voice appraised. He released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Thank you, Leader-sama" he replied, tilting his head slightly in a bow.

"Put our new recruit down. I would like to speak with her. Go, take a break and return in ten minutes, you will be required to show her her room" the leader ordered.

Kisame nodded, gently setting Sky down and left the room. He briefly considered listening in, feeling protective of Sky, but he suspected that the door had a soundproofing charm which only came down when anyone was told to come in, as he had never heard anything when waiting outside for his partner Itachi, before. Besides, getting caught wouldn't be much fun, so he headed off to the kitchen to grab a snack.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sky lay still, still playing her part of being 'unconscious.' Glancing under her eyelashes, she saw nothing but darkness, which made her feel nervous.

"You can cease your acting. I'm aware of your consciousness" came the deep voice of the leader.

Sky thought she had been doing a good job and frowned, but opened her eyes nonetheless, feeling rather awkward now that she had been found out. Luckily, the voice didn't sound angry with her, rather it seemed to hold a hint of amusement. Tilting her head upwards to locate the owner of the voice, she met intense orange orbs staring unblinkingly down at her. She stood slowly, not breaking the eye contact.

Before she could think of anything to say, they beat her to it."I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, though you should address me as Leader-sama. Do you know why you were brought here?"

"Because you want me to join your organization, right?" Sky replied. '_Duh_.'

"That is partially correct. Sky, what is your surname?" he asked, a curious lilt seemingly entering his voice.

"Kei..." she answered. '_What a random question..._'

The orange eyes seemed to shimmer in amusement. "Ahh...so you do not know."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. A part of her wanted to tell him to spit out whatever he was getting at, but she knew better. She could be punished for being rude.

"I researched your background. You were found as a child, in the woods surrounding Mist, by a young couple who took you in. Kei is _their _surname, correct? And they gave it to you as an adoptive surname, did they not?"

Sky nodded, wondering just what he was getting at. She tried reading his mind to speed things up, but surprisingly heard nothing. '_What _is _this guy? No ones been able to completely shield their mind from me before_.'

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Oozora clan?"

Sky shook her head. "...Are you saying I'm one of them?"

The leader's eyes curved slightly, as if he were smiling. "I am indeed. When Kisame returns, he shall show you to your room. There you will find a scroll, with all the details you need on the clan, and your Akatsuki apparel. Once you have read it, we shall have another meeting."

Sky nodded and the orange eyes disappeared. She turned back to the door, fumbling in the darkness for the handle, when it opened by itself. Exiting, she closed it behind her and leant against it, waiting for Kisame to return. The leader's news hadn't quite sunk in yet. She had never really been that curious about her real family, simply concluding that they must not have wanted her and that was that. No point thinking about people who never cared about her.

While she lingered there, she took in her surroundings, something she couldn't do before, seeing as she had to keep her eyes closed, and looking through Kisame's eyes wasn't as good as the real thing.

The hallway in which she stood had red wallpapered walls with golden designs on the upper half and matte black on the lower, with shining black designs. The two sections were separated by a single, thin silver stripe. The door behind her, and others that she could see, were made of some glossy red wood that she did not recognize and the floors were covered in fluffy maroon carpeting. Other hallways spun off of this one in different directions. Looking up at the ceiling, she saw that it appeared to be dome-shaped, although this was not apparent from outside, and was made of stained red glass. The sky was not seen through it, but instead a second red ceiling. Locating the light fixture, she observed that it was globe-shaped and made of crystals. The light it emitted was a dimmed, mellow yellow.

'_The Akatsuki must be pretty loaded_' she thought.

A few minutes later, Kisame rounded a corner, smiling. He was lost in thought, his gaze set on the floor ahead of him. He had just caught up with a few of the other Akatsuki members and his partner. Although Itachi was a man of few words, it was still good to see him. It wasn't very often that they went on missions without each other, so they naturally formed a bond. In fact, they had barely _ever_ been on a mission separately. Capturing Sky was not supposed to be an easy task, so it wasn't like the mission didn't require both of them, but it still hadn't crossed Kisame's mind to question it. Anyway, if Itachi had been there this time, he would have gotten between him and Sky and made them hurry back to the base, so it was a good thing that he wasn't.

Sky chuckled as he almost bumped into her, he was surprised that she was waiting patiently outside the room for him. He had expected her to either still be inside, or off running around the base, exploring, as she didn't come off as the obedient type.

Sky tilted her head, smirking at his thoughts. "You got a point there, Kiss." She then proceeded to run off in the opposite direction, looking back over her shoulder and laughing at Kisame's stunned expression as she did so. After a few seconds he snapped out of it and bounded after her, chuckling.

"Hey! Get back here, I gotta show you your room" he called out, grinning, not taking it seriously. He was just having fun with her. Luckily, it was now evening, so not many of the other members would be roaming around to scold them. Or rather, _him_, seeing as she was his responsibility for the time being, since he was the one to capture her.

Sky simply smirked back at him. She knew exactly where her room was, having already gotten the location from Kisame's mind. For now, she was just going to play around.

After circling the base a couple of times, Sky surged some chakra into her feet as she rounded a corner, increasing her speed. As a result, Kisame lost sight of her. He slowed down, trying to listen out for her running footsteps but heard nothing. Continuing on, he tried to locate her by her candy scent, discovering that she was close by. Just as he was about to turn around, now realising just where in the base he was, a door behind him was thrown open and he was hauled inside. "Gotcha!"

The door was closed again behind him, shrouding him momentarily in darkness before he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. He flinched in surprise, but then pulled the lithe figure in front of him closer, melting into the kiss as he held onto their hips. He made a small annoyed sound when they pulled back, too soon for his liking, and switched on the light.

Kisame's jaw dropped in horror as he saw who was in front of him. "HIDAN?"

The silver-haired man grinned and then there was a puff smoke. In his place now stood Sky, roaring with laughter. "Oh man! Your face! AHAHAHAA!"

Kisame crossed his arms, pouting. Even he would admit, it was pretty dumb of him to fall for that, especially after realising who's room he was in. However, after a couple of seconds of watching Sky, he started laughing with her. "Yeah, I guess you got me pretty good."

Once their chuckles had died down, Sky wiped away her tears of laughter and voiced that "there was no guessing about it."

Kisame glared at her, not really meaning it as he was still half smiling, and she poked her tongue out at him, turning from him to now take a look at her room now that she had the light on.

She gasped at what she saw. It was decorated similar to the halls, but with extras. There was a huge four poster bed in the centre, made of the same red wood as the doors. It had black silk sheets and a reversible duvet, black silk on one side, red on the other. A bunch of puffy black and red pillows were lined up against the headboard. Hanging from the four posters were black and red net curtains. On either side of the bed were sets of drawers, one with a lamp upon it. Across from the bed stood a large wooden wardrobe, and next to it was a window with red curtains, looking out onto the field. In the corner there was another door, leading to what Sky assumed was her own personal bathroom.

Sky removed her platform boots and peeled the net curtains at the side of the bed apart, proceeding do flop backwards onto it, sinking into the soft mattress. "Mmm...oh yeah...I could really get used to this."

Kisame leant against the door, his cheeks going red. She had practically _moaned _that.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Sky looked over at Kisame as he removed his Akatsuki cloak and tied it around his waist, revealing his fishnetted chest. "Stripping off already, Kiss?" she teased.

"Wha-? N-no... It's j-just a bit hot in here is all" he stuttered, mentally slapping himself for doing so.

Sky suppressed the urge to laugh. Who knew the big blue guy could be so cute. She smirked at him, allowing her eyes to roam over his abs then back up to lock with his. "Sure is."

Chuckling at Kisame's newly raised blush, she flipped off the other side of the bed and headed over to the wardrobe. Opening it, she found racks full of Akatsuki apparel; three cloaks, some nightwear, a black under shirt which stopped above the navel with the section between the chest and stomach made of fishnet, a matching mini skirt – the bottom half made of fishnet, some black leggings, and fishnet tights. Crouching down, she sorted through the shoe boxes that stood underneath the clothes. Most of them were basic ninja wear, the type Sky couldn't work with, as she needed compartments in them to retract spikes, so she decided she would keep using her usual platform boots. Standing, she reached up to the shelf above the racks and found some packs of bandages, which just so happened to not be the type she used either, as she used special black silk and these were plain white in standard material. Reaching further back, her hands caught onto a little velvet box and a scroll, which she was sure was the one the leader had told her about. A little note was attached to it, telling her to read it when alone. Luckily the door to the wardrobe was blocking Kisame's view, otherwise he would have been curious about what the scroll contained. Placing it back for now, Sky took one set of nightwear off the racks and closed the wardrobe, jumping back onto the bed with the little black box in her hands.

Opening it, she found a silver ring with one flat side, on it a deep pink circle, with the Japanese kanji for 'passion' inscribed in it. Lifting it from the little red cushion it was sitting on, she saw a little note fall out with it. She quickly caught it and unfolded it. Simply it read, 'Wear on your left hand, middle finger.' Sky did so, finding that the ring was a perfect fit. After a couple of seconds, the ring flashed the same glowing blue from before, when Kisame had brought her into the base.

By now, Kisame had shuffled over and was sitting by her on the bed, having known immediately what the little box contained. He gently grasped her hand and inspected the ring. "Hmm...it suits you."

Sky grinned and reached for the nightwear she had chosen out. It wasn't like the usual raunchy stuff she wore, instead it was a silky set of Akatsuki pyjamas. Unthreading the ribbons of her corset, she threw it behind her and started to undo the halter ribbons behind her neck. Kisame quickly headed to the door before she got completely undressed and opened it. "Umm...I'll come get you in the morning."

By now, Sky was in her bra. "Oh _will _you now?" she chuckled, seeing the perverted alternative to his words.

Kisame blushed, his eyes glued to Sky as she stood up, her thumbs tucking into the edges of her skirt, preparing to slide it off her hips. He turned to the door stepping out, mumbling "not like that, geez" before he closed it behind him, hearing Sky's laughter through it as he headed to his own room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Once Sky was naked, she walked over to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower and check the room out for the first time. Entering, she was delighted to find that the room had both a shower booth _and_ a bath, so she wouldn't be stuck with one option. The room was quite large with walls of mixed peach and white, tie-dye style. The floor matched, and heated up underneath her bare feet. The porcelain furnishings in the room were decorated similar to oversized clams, everything circular with grooves. Opening the mirrored cabinet over the sink, she found it was packed with an assortment of different shower gels, shampoos, perfumes, packs of body butter and other random feminine things.

Sky grinned as she took out a bottle of pineapple shampoo and coconut conditioner. She'd always wanted to try out mixing this combination to produce a piña colada scent. Grabbing some strawberry body wash to go with it, she jumped into the shower.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Once the last of the bubbles had been rinsed from her hair, Sky shut off the water and leaned out of the shower door, grabbing a lavender scented towel. She ran it across her smooth skin, chasing away the water droplets clinging to it. After rubbing the moisture from her pink locks, she stepped into her new Akatsuki nightwear, noting how sleek the material felt against her body.

Stepping over to the cabinet, she retrieved some strawberry body butter and some tropical smelling perfume. Heading back to her main room, she dived through the net curtains at the foot of her bed and landed on the soft mattress, giggling softly as her light weight caused her to bounce.

Pushing back the duvet, she settled on the silken sheets. Uncapping the perfume bottle, she sprayed some onto her pillows and into the air around her, smiling as the room was now doused in the fruity fragrance. She set the bottle aside and grabbed the little tub of body butter. Rolling back her pyjamas, she began applying the strawberry scented substance to her smooth, hairless legs. Once it sank in, she moved her hands upwards, laying on her back as she massaged it into the skin of her flat stomach, her pyjama top pushed up to the underside of her breasts. She traced little patterns across her abs with the tips of her fingers as she waited for it to permeate her skin.

Once it had, she thought of leaving it at that, as the scent of strawberry now enveloped her, but a better idea came to her. Reaching up, she popped one button of her top at a time, starting from her collar, right down to the last one at the bottom. She slowly ran a finger upwards, over the narrow strip of visible skin, then traced it over to her right breast, which was still, for now, covered with the silky material. She gently swirled a circle around the areola, lifting her other hand to copy the movement on her left breast, feeling her nipples harden from the touch, even though she had not yet directly brushed over them.

Peeling the soft fabric aside, Sky gasped as the air hit her sensitive breasts, hardening her nipples further. She repeated her earlier actions, circling around her now bare areolas, which crinkled from the pleasure. This time, however, she created bigger circles, then closed back in, right up to the nipple, but not yet touching, then out again, and repeated. After a few times, she cupped her breasts in her hands, gently rubbing them, feeling how soft, yet firm, they were.

She then released them, finally moving over to her nipples. Using the ends of her nails, she gently grazed over them, then slid down, capturing them between her thumb and forefinger. Lightly, she pinched them, a small moan falling past her lips. Cupping them again, she lifted her breasts up, sucking one nipple into her mouth at a time, watching as the hard pink of them turned almost red.

Letting go, she slid her hands back down over her breasts and stomach, slightly arching her back as she did so. Once she reached the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, she paused, shifting into a new position, raising her knees and parting them.

Moving a bit further down, her left hand drifted over her clothed lower lips, her middle finger pressing into the crease between them, heading upwards to smooth over her clitoris. Her hips faintly bucked into her hand and she pressed down harder on the stiff little nub.

Shifting back up, Sky slipped her hand underneath the waistband and skimmed her fingertips down over her vulva, flinching slightly at the unexpected coolness of the digits. Slipping further downwards, she duplicated her previous actions, stroking her lower lips, now feeling the obvious wetness of her arousal between them, then brushing over her clit.

Pressing lightly at first, she began moving her middle finger in a circular motion over the hardened nub, her eyes sliding closed from the pleasure. Slowly, she increased the pressure and speed, tiny mewls falling from her lips turning into full out loud moans. If she had realised her pale-skinned Akatsuki neighbour in the next room could hear her, she would have remembered to place a silencing jutsu on the room. As it was, however, every sound she made reached his ears, and he was very much looking forward to meeting this new little minx.

After a few more frantic rubs, Sky's back arched off the bed, a bliss-filled cry tearing from her throat as her intense orgasm racked her body. Her hips bucked upwards, her legs shaking and clasping together while she threw her head back, pink hair splaying over her pillow.

Sky lay panting for a few moments, basking in the afterglow, a goofy smile playing across her features.

She quickly fell asleep, the moan coming from the next room, which so very much resembled her own, not making it to her ears.

**Oozora = heaven**

**Jigoku = hell **

**I chose 'passion' for the ring because well, that sorta can be associated with 'pink' right? =D ._.; but yeah the other Akatsuki rings are like North, South (Kisame's), and different colours (crimson, white, blue/green) and some random things like 'void' so...x3**

**And guys, I really had no idea what I was doing with the fap scene at the end, so... well, okay I did. I have experience LOLL. I just...haven't really read this stuff much myself so... x3 This kinda thing doesn't usually turn me on, so I was mostly just winging it xD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey...-sweatdrop- sorry for the enormous delay, I tend to edit things a thousand times and meh that's not really an excuse but...T_T Btw there will be a couple of characters that you will not be expecting. One fits with the timeline, the other one you won't have seen coming at all LOL but I love him so I wanted to put him in too :3**

* * *

The next morning, Sky awoke to the sound of Kisame knocking on her door, coming to 'get her' just as he said he would. Disentangling herself from the silken bedsheets, she sat up just as Kisame's blue head peered around the door.

"Mornin' Sky" he greeted as he walked in, perching at the foot of her bed. "Breakfast is gonna start soon, so come on, get dressed. You can meet everyone and look around, then your training can begin."

She grinned at that, excited at the prospect of getting to know everyone and exploring the base. Bounding out of bed, she headed for the closet to sort out her new outfit. "This should be fun. What kind of training will it be?"

"Ah, just preliminary Akatsuki stuff. There is a time period of a few months, where you are trained by each of us individually until you're at the same level as the rest of us. First, though, you will have to choose somebody for a trial fight, so we can all get a feel for your strengths and weaknesses ...Oh, and Sky...do you always sleep with your pyjama top undone?" Kisame chuckled, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks.

"Wha...?" Looking down, Sky saw that her top was indeed unbuttoned, just as she had left it the night before, exposing a good portion of her breasts. Flushing, she quickly grabbed her shirt tails and tied them together in a knot; no point in re-buttoning now, as she was only going to undo them again in a minute.

Shuffling through the clothing racks, she grabbed an Akatsuki cloak, the black under shirt which was half fishnet and it's matching skirt, a pair of leggings and some fishnet tights. Flinging the items onto the bed behind her, she was about to close the wardrobe doors when her eyes landed on the scroll she had yet to read. '_Dammit...I completely forgot about that. Oh well, I'll get to it later_.'

Stepping back, she located her corset, which she had abandoned along with the rest of her previous days clothing, on top of one of the chest of drawers next to her bed. Rifling through the many tiny compartments it contained, she finally extracted a mini scroll. Crouching down, she unsealed it and emptied the contents - handfuls of multicoloured underwear - into the bottom drawer of the chest. She then chose out a matching set and removed her pyjama top, proceeding to pitch it at Kisame's head, effectively covering his eyes as she quickly put on her bra, snickering at his peeved, yet blushing, expression once he uncovered it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Once Sky's outfit was in place, they headed towards the kitchen. She had edited some of her gear with chakra and self-threading ice needles; converting the leggings into black over-the-knee socks to go over the fishnet tights, and moderately changed the Akatsuki cloak so that it was a bit shorter and molded better to her feminine shape. She kept her boots and corset, wearing it over the half fishnet top, under her bust, as it contained valuable items that she needed to fight with. She also added some black fingerless gloves with red ribbons on the back and transfigured all the black fishnets to red along with her boot laces.

"Ah, Sky, I must warn you, some of the guy are a little nuts. They get violent pretty easily."

She nodded in reply, trying not to show that the words made her feel a little nervous. Then again, she had expected this. It was the _Akatsuki, _afterall. A bunch of guys who had betrayed their villages. Outcasts and killers.

It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know the exact reason why Kisame had left Mist. She had never thought to ask. Although, it was most likely a sensitive subject.

Kisame noticed the slight droop in her posture and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry too much. Just don't piss them off and you'll be fine. They're generally fairly friendly."

She smirked back at him, her confidence renewed. "Thanks. Yeah...they're not the only ones that are a bit nuts. I can take 'em."

Kisame grinned. "Here goes then."

Placing his palm reassuringly at the small of her back, they walked in together.

"Guys, this is Sky, she's our new member" he introduced, pushing her forward.

A chorus of hey's, yo's, and 'sup's rang through the room along with little waves and nods. A couple of wolf whistles were also heard.

"Hey guys" Sky greeted, blushing slightly at the attention as she looked the group of guys over. Not all of them were present, seeing as some had missions and others hadn't awoken yet. Pein, of course, was never around the members.

A few of them budged up, making room for her at the breakfast table. One of them, a pale skinned man with golden eyes and long, jet black hair, signaled for her to join him. She smiled back at Kisame, indicating how happy she was that they were accepting her so fast, and moved over to the man.

Further along the table, sat Kisame's sharingan-eyed partner Itachi. That little gesture, and Kisame's own returning grin, did not go unnoticed by him. He found it rather strange that Sky would be on such seemingly good terms with the one who had kidnapped her to bring her to them. Silently, he slipped from the table and out the kitchen door, giving a look to Kisame that suggested he should follow him as he passed by.

'_Oh, this doesn't look good...did he figure it out already_?' the blue shark thought as he trailed after him into the corridor.

Sky noted the exchange, but tried not to show it as she moved into her seat.

"You must be my beautiful new partner" the man acknowledged, extending his hand. "I am Orochimaru."

Sky's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Oh, cool! Nice to meet you" she replied enthusiastically, offering her own small hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintace also" he answered, lightly kissing her hand instead of the expected handshake.

A sprinkle of pink spread across her cheeks. '_Well, he sure seems...charming_.'

"It is, by the way, not a given that we will become partners yet. It will be between you and Kimimaro-" he indicated to a blonde, green-eyed man around Sky's age on the other side of him who nodded to her, "-who is new, like you, and has not yet finished the training period. Whoever is done first will be paired with me, or you could go together if you find you are more compatible."

"Oh, groovy then. We'll see how this goes" she smiled.

Just then, a feminine blonde man approached her, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Here you go, yeah. I'm sure you're hungry." He then sat in the free chair beside her, a plate of his own before him. "I'm Deidara" he introduced himself, grinning at her.

"Ah thankyou, and nice to meet you" she beamed, tentatively taking a bite. "Mmm! These are delicious, you made these?"

"Yep. I'm glad you like them, yeah. Everyone has to take turns cooking for a week at a time. This week it's me" he explained, digging into his own pancakes.

"MORNING MOTHERFUCK...ers..." Yep, guess who.

Hidan had decided to join them for breakfast. His outburst had quieted down rather abruptly the second his eyes had landed on the back of Sky's pink head. Low pitched grumbles and what sounded like a palm connecting with Hidan's skull followed his words, presumably from his partner.

"God, will you keep it down. I just woke up" came the guy's voice.

"It's not 'God', fucktard, it's Jashin!"

"Shutup and sit down, Hidan."

Whilst mumbling something which sounded like 'fucking asshole' under his breath, Hidan maneuvered his way over to one of the available seats at the breakfast table. His partner followed behind, rolling his luminous green eyes. Sky was rather surprised at the man's appearance; there were stitches littering all across his skin. Hiding her reaction, she sent the two of them a greeting smile, tinged with amusement over their little dispute, recieving nods in return.

"You must be the new member Hidan saw on the way in last night" his partner commented, pausing to jerk his head towards the silver-haired man next to him when his name came up. "Welcome, I'm Kakuzu."

Her smile widened. "I'm Sky."

"I heard." A smirk resounded in his voice. "He wouldn't quit yapping on about you."

Her eyebrows rose at that, shifting her gaze towards Hidan as he dealt a glare and a swift kick under the table towards the masked man, hissing out a cursory "shut the fuck up."

Intrigued, she leaned forward, fluttering her lashes at him. "Were you now."

His violet eyes linked with hers for a second before moving away to the side. "I...err..don't know what he's talking about."

Noting a pink tinge to his cheeks, she attempted to search his thoughts. Like before, she couldn't, not properly. There was a random, nervous tune being hummed in his head. It was as if he _knew _she could read thoughts, and so deliberately covered his up. '_No matter...if he's hiding something, I _will_ find out_.' Her gaze moved down to the rosary around his neck, her head tilting to the side.

A voice came a couple moments later. "Umm..Sky?"

"...Hmm?" Snapping out of the trance she hadn't realised she'd been in, she looked up, finding Hidan frowning slightly. "Umm, yes?"

"You were staring" he put forth bluntly.

"Oh..heh, sorry. I just...know what that symbol means, but I can't place how. I don't remember ever seeing it before" she explained. Reaching out, she tentatively lifted the silver pendant, only to drop it immediately, gaining something similar to a strong static shock.

Hidan's frown deepened. "Odd.."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A little while later, Kisame rejoined them. Itachi had supposedly already finished with breakfast and had returned to his room. Sky had been listening in on their conversation via her telepathy. The raven-haired man was rather suspicious of her. Kisame hadn't told him anything about the two of them, knowing he would disapprove and most likely try to cause trouble.

While Kisame was placed opposite her, Sky was secretly running her stocking covered foot along his thigh while she talked to him and the others, showing no indication of what she was doing. He blamed the questionable blush that emerged on his face on feeling a little too hot, and attempted to swat her leg away, or at least latch onto it before she pulled back from his hand to stop her.

Finally, he caught hold of her ankle. "So...Sky, you got any idea who you want for your first fight? You haven't met everyone yet, but still, anyone in mind?" Giving a tug, he pulled her halfway off of her chair as he spoke, smirking as she gave a small yelp and scrambled backwards, gripping onto her seat. He released her then, knowing she would now behave herself. The others around her gave her an odd look but she quickly covered for herself.

"Whoops, my shoe almost slipped off. And, um, yep. I know exactly who I want to fight. Whether they accept or not is another matter."

"...You're not gonna tell us who, are you?"

She chuckled, regaining her previous self-assured demeanour. "Nope. You'll see."

As Sky headed toward the door, off to propose the fight to her chosen candidate, Orochimaru was also on his way out.

"You know, I'm in the next room over from yours" he murmured, leaning close to her.

Sky blinked."...Is that an invitation or something?"

He smirked. "Ha, no...You should probably put up a sound barrier next time is all I'm saying."

It took a couple of seconds, but once what he meant sank in, Sky's face turned a bright red. "O-oh...um...yeah..." She then rushed away, hearing Orochimaru's light snickers behind her.

'_Oh god. I wonder if anyone else heard that last night' _she pondered, mortified at the idea. '_I hope he doesn't tell anyone about it_.'

She walked on, heading to where she believed her potential opponent would be. Their room is a pretty safe first bet, right?

Coming to a halt, she knocked a couple of times on the door in front of her and waited. Just as she was about to go and search for them elsewhere, the door opened.

Sky's jaw dropped as Itachi emerged, fresh from the shower, with a towel wrapped low on hips. His hair was loose, the wet locks draping over his shoulders. Stray water droplets ran across his muscled chest. He had, of course, not expected a _woman _to come knocking, seeing as most of the Akatsuki members were male, and those who weren't generally didn't call on him.

"Damn" she commented, mentally slapping herself for letting the word pass her lips; she hadn't intended on saying that out loud.

She quickly covered her eyes with her hand, her cheeks burning as she turned to race away. "Uh...I'll just ask you later, yeah."

Itachi found it rather amusing that she had obscured her vision in such a child-like manner, but he wasn't about to show it. He leant against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "What were you going to ask."

She turned back to him, her hand dropping from her face, but still making sure to look anywhere but at Itachi.

While her gaze was elsewhere, his however, was trained on her. The pink brushed across her cheeks was bright against her paper white skin. It looked rather...cute. He could see why Kisame liked her, even if he wouldn't admit to it. He snapped out of his trance just in time to catch her question.

"Uhh...well, you know 'cause I'm new and everything, I have to pick a first fight, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my opponent?"

Itachi tilted his head slightly. "Why me?"

Sky's eyes flicked to his before flitting away again. "It's obvious you don't approve of me. I'd like to change your mind."

His eyebrows rose a fraction. "Hn. Fine."

Her reaction was more enthusiastic than he had expected from her. She looked up, beaming. "Great!" She then skipped off.

'_Strange girl_...'

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sky had been given free reign to explore the base and was now taking full advantage of doing so. Even if she had wanted to escape while given a chance to be alone, she couldn't. There were special jutsus put in place, keeping those who hadn't passed the initial training stage from leaving, which could only be lifted by an official member.

Wandering around, she found there were several levels to the base. The kitchen and lounge were at the very top, ground level. This was the smallest floor and also where members took turns keeping watch for intruders. The second one down consisted of bedrooms, the third contained various entertainment and leisure rooms, and the very bottom one was a large training area. Currently, she was on the third.

She couldn't tell how big the room was, but it seemed huge. It was impossible to calculate the size of it with all the twists and turns, it was more like a maze. A maze full of plants. Vines, flowers, trees, hedges. The place was full of them. It was more like a grand garden than a room. She even found the odd little forest animal scurrying around. After finding what seemed to be the centre of the mini labyrinth, she came across a large fountain. Sitting on the edge of it, she relaxed, looking around.

Although the room was very beautiful, she found herself questioning what it was really for. After all, the base was surrounded by woods. Was it just a place to go to unwind? Well, if so, it certainly did accomplish that feat.

Lazily trailing her fingers through the water, she leaned back against the marble edge, propping one leg up. Sky found she rather liked this room. It was quiet, peaceful. She wondered why no one else was in here, it was so calming.

"...And you are?"

Sky let out a startled shriek and flipped herself back and away from the upside down torso which had lowered its head right in front of hers, kicking them in the face as she went.

"Well now, it was just a question" he huffed, melting into the tree beside him and reappearing in front of the fountain, rubbing at his sore cheek. Sky noticed how his voice differed to the first words he had said. It was lighter, as if it were spoken by someone else altogether. She eyed the strange creature; a half black and half white figure encased in what appeared to be a...venus flytrap? She wasn't sure whether to laugh or be creeped out. Opting for a third choice, she relaxed her stance and apologised.

"Sorry...you took me off guard. I could heal that for you if you want" she said, referring to the damage she had inflicted upon him.

He had agreed with a nod and the two of them soon got to talking. She discovered that his name was Zetsu and that he had a split personality, explaining the two voices. Listening in on his thoughts was amusing, both sides of him spoke to the other, both inside and out of his mind.

The room they were in, she found, had been built for him, clarifying why no one else had been around, but as he had seemingly taken a shine to her, he agreed that she could use it if she wished, as long as no damage was done to the area.

"So how come I didn't see you at breakfast?" she inquired, stepping back from finishing up with healing him.

"We only just returned from a mission" he explained in his lighter voice, and by 'we' he meant both sides of himself. "Plus, you wouldn't see us at breakfast in any case."

"Oh, why? You don't eat?" she teased, poking his stomach.

"We're cannibals" his dark side replied.

Sky's eyes widened and she quickly withdrew her finger.

"Oh, we only consume the dead" the lighter side hastened to point out. "It's our job in Akatsuki, to get rid of the bodies.

Sky released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "Well, that's a relief!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

After chatting with Zetsu a little more, Sky left to continue on exploring the base, twirling a tiger lily between her fingertips. It had been his gift to her, welcoming her to the organization. It also happened to her favourite flower; she figured Zetsu must be intuitive at guessing that kind of thing. Making a quick stop at her room, she noticed that the door had been left ajar. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped inside cautiously, expecting to catch someone there. When she found it to be empty, she shrugged, deciding that she must have left it that way, although she was sure she hadn't. Moving over to her desk, she constructed a vase of ice and placed the dainty plant into it, infusing it with chakra so that it would live longer. Just as she was about to leave to carry on probing, her eyes landed on the wardrobe where she had left the scroll she had been given. Although she had planned on reading it a bit later, she was suddenly overcome with curiosity. Besides, it wouldn't take that long to read, would it? Sliding back the wooden door, she extracted the frail-looking document and plopped down onto the silken sheets of her bed. Red lettering appeared along the side, claiming that the scroll could only be opened and altered by those of the Jigoku and Oozora clans and their partners. Hesitantly, she slowly unravelled it, beginning to read.

_The Jigoku And The Oozora_

_Many moons ago, two gods and brothers, Yashin and Jashin, were under the influence of the Elixir of Life, which has a powerful drugging effect on immortals. Whilst in their inebriated state, one brother made love to a demon, the other, Jashin, violated an angel. Both fell pregnant._

_Once sober, Jashin, although he is known as a dark god, regretted his actions and fell for the angel, as did Yashin with the demon, and did his best to make amends._

_Despite this, it was not to be. Relationships between gods, angels and demons were prohibited. Gods further up in the chain of command decided not to punish the two brothers, but their female counterparts were not so lucky. They and their unborn children were banished to Earth and stripped of their powers, forced to live as mortals. The story was originally hidden from the other gods so as not to stain the brothers names, which only furthered their guilt as none of the blame was placed on their shoulders, as it should have been. It was merely because they were of a higher status and simply, men; who were at the time valued above women._

_The god-hybrids born thus started the Jigoku, of the demon, and the Oozora, of the angel, clans. Although they had had their powers removed, as the generations progressed, it became clear that any power the one they sexually partnered with __possessed, were passed on to the next produced in line. Every memory and piece of knowledge either parent had also passed on. All it took was for the offspring to tap __into it. This is why those of the clan often find they know how to do a jutsu with little or no prior practice, or know of things they otherwise wouldn't, without encountering them before.  
_

_The first power gained was the ability to read minds. Since both clans have the ability to evolve a power, often increasing its strength over several generations until perfection, mind reading was passed on in a form which allows them to focus only on the minds they wish to hear, so that it does not drive them to insanity. This, and water control (for the Oozora) and fire control (Jigoku) became the clans' often primary used powers, as those were the first ones attained._

_Once they gain all the powers and kekkai genkai possible, the last Jigoku and Oozora will fall for each other and the child they create will have two choices; to overthrow the gods or begin a new heaven on earth, ruled by the two clans. Or both. When this happens, they will bring all the former Jigoku and Oozora descendants back from the dead. Immortality shall be the last power to be attained, as it will be the one needed to put them on a god-like status. Almost all the required powers have been obtained and the clans are now aiming to collect the powers of the tailed beasts via their human containers – three remain._

_One of the aims of the criminal organization called Akatsuki, one of its leaders being a Jigoku, is to help the two clans reach their aims. As the group employs highly powerful ninja with rare skills, they naturally make good candidates for clan partners, although most of the current members do not possess any original powers which the clans do not already own, as such people are very difficult to come by now. This is where the tailed beasts come in to play. It is Akatsuki's goal to claim all nine and transfer them from their jinchuriki into the members, uniting them, and thus making the organisation unstoppable. So far, the shark demon Isonade has been the only one transferred into one of the members. This, for the two clans, means that they can attain the beasts powers through their new jinchuriki. Although the clans have crossbred with inhuman creatures before, namely nymphs and sirens, partnering with the tailed beasts directly has so far not been attempted. It may be possible, but going through a host kills two birds with one stone by gathering the powers of both. Despite most Akatsuki members being male, as ony a few females become rogue ninjas, it does not prevent the clan members of the same gender from procreating._

_Another objective of the Akatsuki is to educate and prevent the new generations from being killed. Centuries ago, many of the gods, as not all are against them since discovering what happened, began to feel threatened by the power the two clans were attaining, as they never anticipated that the bloodlines would live on. Although without any evidence of the plan, they fear that they will indeed be overthrown. Many have entered into pacts with village leaders, exchanging power and valuable information for their deaths, as they cannot attempt to harm them personally without bringing unwanted attention from the gods on the clans side, which could lead to war. As those of the clan are generally very personable, it is drummed into the leaders heads constantly that they are evil, so that they do not annul the pact. When all else fails, the gods plant thoughts and use mind control, which is hard for many to recognise and overpower. Cutting out the middle man and planting thoughts of suicide into the clan members heads would be ineffective due to their expertise with the mind._

_In recent years, doing away with the clans has become a much more strenuous job. It is done by assigning specially built teams to get to know the clan members, pretending to be their friends whilst learning their weaknesses. Once enough knowledge is gained, they destroy them. Often, if not through the clan member simply being too strong to defeat, the plan fails through another means – those trained to kill them falling for them and alerting them of the danger they unknowingly face._

_It would be thought that the clans would be protected from the villages plots by others of their kind, particularly their parents. However, it is a fact that they are not born, but made. _

_When the clans powers hit a certain point, their chakra levels became too much for their mothers to bear during childbirth, leading to their demise. To fix this, a jutsu was put in place, the details of which are none too clear, which brought together the parts of both parents needed to create a child, who would be found later, often taken in and adopted. Another part of the jutsu was to make it so the child cannot be seen or acknowledged in any way by their parents until they found their partner. This solved the problem of incest, which occured because each generation improved on the last, not only with power but with beauty, leading to those partnered with clan members to lust for their own kin. The feelings are often returned from the child as when those of the clan are raised by very powerful ninja, as their partner parent always is, they often become child nymphomaniacs. Once partnered, this situation has no chance of taking place as they no longer have any inappropriate effect on each other._

_Before, when the chakra levels did not disturb their births, the incest issue was settled by giving the children up for adoption as soon as they were out of the womb, otherwise the clan parents were driven to want to kill both their partner and child for their betrayed feelings. The added protection of making the child invisible with the new jutsu ensured that the child and parents would not meet by chance outside of cohabitation._

_Therefore, the jutsu is efficient in some ways, but can be exploited. The villages use it against the clan members, keeping their real identities, not that they truly know themselves, only that which the gods tell them, hidden from them whilst plotting their downfall. The Akatsuki attempts to thwart their scheming by tracking down those of the clan before they reach the age they attach to a partner, which over the years has started to decrease. When they do show signs of having chosen, that is the latest the teams assigned to them must kill; before they have the chance to bring forth the next generation. The partner they fall for is always the first person they encounter who can beat their strength and has a power they do not, which is why there is a prior timeframe, which they can use to become a difficult opponent, so that the one they partner with can truly be counted as strong, and therefore worthy of empowering the clan line rapidly._

_Other than the village elders and the Akatsuki, and even then not all members are told unless necessary, very few know of the two clans. They are recognised as what they are by the green pentacles on the foreheads of the all-female Oozora, and the blue crescent moon of the all-male Jigoku, both made up of tiny precious stones, which can be concealed with genjutsu. The symbols serve a dual purpose, identification and chakra stores. As human bodies cannot safely carry the amount of chakra the clans possess, which increases with each generation by means of inheritance, a large amount has to be sealed off until needed. _

_Another main trait of the clans is the unusually short time it takes them to reach adulthood, which enables them to raise themselves when they are not taken in. With the amount of power gained so far, it now takes from only four to eight years for the members' power to peak, depending on how much training they undertake. Their bodies follow suit and age them within the same timeframe, turning them physically sixteen by the end of it and stopping completely at twentyone, or earlier if they consciously choose to stop sooner. The same happens for full-blooded demons and angels. Mentally, they are able to fit their physical age through accessing the wisdom passed down to them._

_Despite partner parents having ranged physical characteristics, the clans never inherit anything more from them than their powers and memories. Hair and eye colours are always the same; gradually lightening with each descendant pink hair and gradually darkening, red-surrounded, green or blue eyes for the Oozora, and gradually darkening blue hair and lightening eyes of the same colour or gold for the Jigoku. It is said when all powers have been attained, the colours will evolve to an almost blue-black and white for both clans. _

_Other lesser similarities between the clans are extra perfect vision, unbreakable nails, total symmetry on both sides of the body, ideal figures with the inability to gain weight no matter how much or what they eat, and a complete lack of body hair apart from lashes, eyebrows and scalp, which never tangle or require plucking or cutting over split ends. _

_Sexually, the Jigoku are very well endowed, as are the Oozora breast-wise. The latter, unlike average women, are also impossible not to please in bed. Since the non-birth jutsu was put into place, their g-spots evolved to cover the entirety of the inside of their sex. They can also stretch to accomodate any size and never lose their original virgin tightness. If anyone were to try and force themselves on either of the clans, they would be repelled. The only exception would be those of the opposite clan and anyone they have slept with previously, main partner or not, as clan members do not always stay with the partner whom they procreate with. _

_When they find their partner, lust overtakes them and their main objective becomes to sleep with them. As they are very alluring, it is tough for their partner to resist. The first time it happens, whether they use protection or not, a child will be formed. Neither of the two feel any awareness of the child's creation, as it is done outside of their bodies, and parental bonds do not form. From then on, it can be consciously chosen when, if ever, to have more. If they only have one and that child is killed, the next time they copulate they will automatically create a replacement, which ensures the clan does not lead to extinction, a fact which ultimately renders the enemy deities' set-ups useless._

_Although gods are known to mate for life, it is often different for those of the clan when one step goes wrong. If they have sex with their partner too soon, before the clan member feels true love for their partner, they quickly lose all interest for them and move on, their feelings completely dispersed, as if a genjutsu were lifted from them. The partner, however, often falls for the other rapidly and is left heartbroken. It is rare for the two to ever see each other again and reconciliating such a relationship has never been recorded. _

_However, if they do fall in love, it is permanent._

* * *

**Aghghgh. I'm sorry ;-; that scroll was so fucking hard to write for me T_T good news is I think it's the longest chapter I've written! =D ..okay that doesn't make up for the lateness... OTHER GOOD NEWS THOUGH: I have it all planned out. How it ends, everything. ..In my head, that is. BUT I wouldn't have if I hadn't gotten the novel in a month program. I recommend that to everyone. And yeah...this hasn't been finished in a month because I just...am lazy. Yeah. T_T Anyway, I hope everything makes sense. When I say 'partner' I mean like mate or lover or whatever. The one they're meant to be with. Oh...and I forget which dude asked but nooope Sky isn't Sakura, you can just imagine she is her if you don't like her character xD though I hope you do ._. I know this story has been going on for years now [omfg] but I don't intend on giving up on it. I've never actually finished a story in my life so I'm determined that if I'm going to be an author, I will bloody well finish this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to reiterate, that yes, I'm changing how the Akatsuki works and Kisame's sharky background.**

**OH OH OH AAAAAAND I forgot to put this in with the last chapter because I was rushing to get it out and didn't think but...I HAZ FANART: **http:/ . com/ gallery/#/d37gr0o **remove ze gaps in the link of course! Link is on my profile too. Credit goes to Cii-Cii 8D hope you don't mind me putting it up xP**

* * *

Sky smiled at those words._ Permanent_. Yes, she could hold back her desires if they would destroy what she had with Kisame. She did _not _want that to happen. It was a good thing he had shown such sturdy self control up to now.

As she had read over the parts detailing the Akatsuki's role in it all, she had realised immediately that the new jinchuriki they had chosen within their ranks to house the demon Isonade had, of course, been Kisame. The transference must have been what altered his features. After all, Isonade was a demon _shark_, and what did Kisame look like? Right! A shark. Also, the scroll had clearly stated that those of her clan were currently partnering with jinchuriki. The effect he had on her clearly portrayed that he was the 'partner' she was meant to be with, so it was blaringly obvious. She made a mental note to visit him later.

The fact that she was part angel and part goddess, and apparently a range of other mythical creatures, was an overwhelming feeling. It had taken some time for the news to sink in but there it was, in writing, right in front of her. Undeniable. Every word it spoke described and illuminated the mysteries she had never known but had always wondered about herself, and every word spoke the truth.

Everything about her old village made sense to her now. She had never quite understood why, as the feeling was unwarranted, but she had always felt resentment toward Mist. What they had thought of her, all their bad intentions, must have registered on a subconscious level and reflected back.

Hema's betrayal had been due to her being assigned to kill her, along with her other team member, Erin. Flashes of hatred had ran through her as she realised this, her hand instinctively withdrawing and curling around a kunai, itching to find her hidden hitai-ate and slash through it, wanting to destroy everything it stood for. All the fond memories she had of those two were a lie.

Just as her anger was about to peak, her more logical side took over. No...they didn't know. No one in the village truly knew about her. What they had been told was false. That thought alone gave her hope, that maybe, just maybe, if they were to know the truth, things would be resolved between them. She wouldn't be painted as some evil creature out to get them anymore.

She briefly wondered if her old adoptive family had been lied to concerning her also. True bonds had never been formed with them as they were typical jounin ninjas, constantly away from home on missions, so she practically raised herself. They must have known, she decided, as she had, as the scroll stated, grown at an unnaturally fast pace, which she had naively believed to be the norm. It wouldn't have gotten past their attention, but she didn't remember a time where they ever commented on it.

And that brought her to the question she had never truly been curious about, but she now burned to know, as her original assumptions, that she wasn't wanted, had been proven to be inaccurate. Just _who _exactly were her real parents?

Continuing on, Sky read over the large list of kekkai genkai and skills of which the two clans had attained so far, many of which she had never even heard of. Once she neared the end, she found one of the lines had been scorched out, a slit gouged right across the parchment.

Jumping up, she haphazardly re-rolled the scroll and stashed it under her arm, heading for the door, taking note that next time she would store it within another, smaller scroll, which she kept in her corset, ensuring that nobody could lay their hands on it to cause further damage.

Her instincts had been correct; someone _had_ been in her room, but who? And why would they deface her scroll? Whatever information they had destroyed must have been important, and she was determined to find out exactly what it was.

Hurriedly making her way through the twists and turns of the halls, she made it to the room where the meetings with Pein were conducted. Once she was within a metre of it, the door creaked open of its own accord, as if expecting her.

Much more fearlessly than the day before, she stepped through into the darkness without hesitance, swirling orange eyes greeting her.

"I take it you have read the scroll," the deep voice resounded.

Sky nodded, holding the damaged part of it out in front of her for him to view. "It's been tampered with."

Pein's eyes showed his surprise for a second as they flickered across the singed parchment. "And what makes you believe it wasn't already like that?"

Sky did a double-take. That had certainly not crossed her mind. Nevertheless, her eyes narrowed.

"From the way you just said that," she replied icily. "You wouldn't have asked if that were the case, you would have made it known immediately."

Pein's own eyes turned to slits at her outright insolence. "Don't assume that you so accurately know me."

Sky glared harder before lowering her gaze, sighing. Arguing with the leader on only her second day was not a smart thing to do. She would play his game, even though she could sense something was being kept from her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's true that I never checked the scroll for any defacement when I first received it, so I naturally assumed foul play had taken place," she apologised.

While her eyes were still fixed upon the floor, his own shone with mirth. She was clearly well versed in manipulation. However, so was he.

"Naturally," he echoed, schooling his features back to neutrality as she looked back up.

"So...do you have any idea what was written there before?" she asked, already predicting what he would say.

"None at all," he replied, his tone just a fraction too cheerful to her ears.

Of _course_ he didn't.

She stared at him for a moment before it dawned on her, her memory flashing back to what the scroll had declared when she had first touched it.

_This scroll can __only be opened and altered by those of the Jigoku and Oozora clans and their partners._

"There are more like me here, aren't there," she whispered.

Pein's blank expression told her all she needed. She didn't need to see into his

unreadable mind to know what his deliberate nonchalance meant.

Bowing stiffly, she turned, exiting, knowing she would acquire no truth from him. There was the possibility that he _himself_ had damaged the scroll; it had, after all, stated that the Akatsuki was lead by a Jigoku. Then again, she had seen the surprise in his reaction, and was sure he wouldn't have left the scroll in such a state if he was the culprit. It had to be very valuable knowledge if even the head of the organisation wouldn't let her in on it. Frustrated, she headed in the direction of the room of her first, and admittedly _only_, suspect for whomever had infiltrated the document.

Not bothering to knock, Sky opted to stride right in. Unfortunately for her, the door wouldn't budge. Glowering at it, she stepped back, debating whether or not to bust it open. Focusing her senses, she attested that the person was definitely in there, so she wouldn't be destroying their entrance for nothing as they wandered elsewhere in the base, leaving it locked to keep others out. Like her. Vaguely, it registered in the back of her mind that she may have been on a wild goose chase and taking it too far.

...Oh well.

Drawing back her arm, she curled her hand into a fist, chakra drawing into it as she prepared to punch through the wood, just to have it open as she swung.

The white-blonde man looked down, his features unconcerned as he observed the giant hole she had accidentally blasted _right through him_. Frozen with shock, she simply stood staring.

"Would you mind terribly removing yourself from inside of me?" he requested, as polite as ever as he was around her. The innuendo was not lost on her, but she was too worried currently to acknowledge it. Slowly, she pulled her arm back out of him, a ball of healing chakra already forming in the same palm.

"Don't bother."

Her head snapped up from the wound, fixing on his face, her own contorted with distress, her earlier angry determination non-existent.

"I hit your vital organs! I don't even know how you're still sta-" he cut her off, placing a finger over her lips to hush her.

"I'm immortal."

A stunned look took over her face before she sharply eyed the now slowly closing hole. How the lack of blood bypassed her notice, she didn't know. Locking eyes with him again, she decided to take a more civil approach with what she came to him for, after all, if he weren't what he just claimed to be, she would have just accidentally killed him. Then again...immortality. That just made him more suspicious.

_Immortality shall be the last power to be attained, as it will be the one needed to put them on a god-like status._

At the apologetic look she sent him, he chuckled softly. "Thank you for the concern, really, but it wasn't the first time that's happened."

She bit her lip. "It still must have hurt."

"Like a bi-" he began, quickly cutting himself off. "Yes, well...any particular reason you did that?"

Feeling rather guilty over how perfectly nice he was being even after she had just hurt him, she nodded. "May I come in?"

"Certainly." He turned, waiting for her to pass before closing the door after her. A gentlemanly gesture, albeit bewildering coming from someone so coarse around the other Akatsuki members. It felt like an act to her. He didn't seem the type to tone himself around wome-ah, of course.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

His lips twitched in amusement, undoubtedly thinking '_no shit_' even though he was still holding up mental barriers against her, so she couldn't clarify.

"I do, goddess," he replied, settling himself down on the edge of his bed, indicating for her to do so also.

Hesitantly, she complied, red tinting her cheeks as she spoke. "No need to call me that."

"Ah, but it's what you are," he grinned. "So, what did you come storming in here to know?"

Sky conducted a discreet jutsu check on his appearance before replying, seeming as if she were thinking her words over as she searched. Nothing turned up, so he wasn't a Jigoku hiding his looks. Although, that still left the possibility of him being a partner, which she was convinced he must be.

Her eyes moved to the rosary around his neck. That would be her starting point.

He beat her to it. "You'd like to know how my being a Jashinist relates to you."

Well, that was half of it. His involvement with her ancestral god undoubtedly played a part. Nodding, she watched his body language carefully for any sign of lies as he explained.

It turned out that those who were highly powerful and dedicated Jashinists were gifted immortality from the god himself, making them eligible for becoming the very last partners of the two clans. This was Jashin's way of making up for what he had done, by securing the clans with the last power they needed.

"So I was right, you are a partner!" Her voice was full of accusation.

Hidan frowned, confused at her reaction, and swiftly clarified his situation. "No, I just qualify to become one in the future."

Of course, she wasn't about to just take his word for it. Reaching into her corset, she duplicated the scroll, ensuring no further damage to the original, and handed the copy to him.

Puzzled, he attempted to unravel it, seemingly unaware of what it contained, only for it to spark and jump back into Sky's arms, who had again been monitoring for any trickery on his part.

Not entirely satisfied, she exchanged it with the original, prompting him to try again, just to make sure. The same result took place.

As a last resort, she unravelled it herself and held it up to him, surprised to see that all the ink suddenly faded. Ignoring his perplexed look, she secured them both away, keeping the duplicated version intact as it could come in handy in the future.

Noticing that he was bursting to ask, she voiced her thoughts, shedding light on what the scroll was and what had happened.

Finishing, she inquired as to how he knew all about her if he had never read the scroll, though she had an idea, which turned out to be correct.

"Jigoku told me everything himself, directly, so that I'd know what to expect."

After sheepishly apologising for jumping to conclusions and perforating his chest, Sky left him in peace. She now had no clue as to who it was, and Hidan hadn't either when she'd asked him.

Heading to visit Kisame next, she removed a different item from her corset, slipping the jangling article into her back pocket. As she had no more suspects, she reckoned she'd see him now.

On her way, she was sure that she had seen a head of dark spiky hair peer around a corner in her peripheral vision. Turning, she saw nothing. Shrugging, she carried on her way, reaching Kisame's room in no time.

Sneaking in, she crept up behind him as he sat at a small desk, scribbling something on a scroll. Moving silently until she was right behind him, she leant forward until her lips were by his ear.

"Whatcha doooin'," she asked innocently, mentally laughing as he rapidly jumped from his seat, ninja instincts taking over as he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

Once he realised it was only her, he relaxed, leaning against the desk with relief.

"Geez, Sky. What did I say about not doing that?" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

She chuckled then. "Oh, I'm just keeping you on your toes," she replied, her smirk turning into a dramatic pout as she stepped closer to him once more. "Didn't you miss me, Kiss?"

He dropped his defensive position as she brushed up against him, placing her hands on the desk on either side of him, cheeks flaring from her close proximity.

"I...err...w-well, sure," he stuttered, inwardly kicking himself for doing so around her yet again.

"Good," she purred, lashes lowering as she closed the remaining space between them, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, her hands sliding up his chest and pulling him to her as she deepened it.

After the initial surprise, Kisame quickly responded, his hands tugging her forward by her hips as he gently nipped her lower lip, smirking into the kiss as a light moan was drawn from her.

Eyes glazed and lips reddened, they parted a few moments later, the need for oxygen having taken over.

Smiling, she stepped back just enough so as to eye the abandoned scroll he had been penning. "So, Kiss, you never answered my question."

He followed her line of sight. "Oh, yeah. After missions, we're to report everything that happened."

Curious, she lifted the scroll to read it better. "Left out all the outings and porn scenes, I see," she teased.

His cheeks newly reddened. "I figured it would be best to do so."

"Probably," she agreed, grinning. "How about we make another one?"

Before he could protest, Sky had Kisame flat on his back on the bed with pink fluffy handcuffs encircling his wrists. Yep, that's what was in her back pocket.

"Sky!" he yelled, blushing profusely as he attempted to sit up, which she halted easily with a hand pushing back against his front.

"Kisame," she answered mockingly, smirking as she settled over his body, straddling him. Running a finger up and down his chest, she addressed the matter she had originally come there to discuss.

"Does the name 'Isonade' mean anything to you?"

Noting that he had frozen, Sky's eyes, now filled with seriousness, flicked up to meet his.

"How did you find out?" he breathed.

"You don't know who I am then, do you?" She replied with a question, cutting off any chance of a response as she continued, murmuring "no...of course not, I would have heard it in your mind."

_Other than the village elders and the Akatsuki, and even then __**not all members are told unless necessary**__, very few know of the two clans. _

Tilting her head, she came to the conclusion that Kisame wasn't told before now purely as _now_, his partnering with one of the clans, hadn't yet happened. It wasn't yet _necessary_ to tell him. With Hidan, it was a different story. Stalling was not an option as he had received the news from Jigoku himself.

So indeed, Kisame had no clue as to how she knew.

Suddenly, she felt unsure of herself. Should he really be told _everything_ so soon? About their partnering and what would come after they finally slept together? No...now was not the time. Working around it, she told him what she could.

"When I spoke with Pein I was given a scroll detailing my past. Turns out I'm part of a clan which I didn't know about. It also covered Akatsuki and their dealings with the tailed beasts."

Resting her chin upon her hands on his chest, she continued. "Now that I know, would you fill me in the details?"

Kisame gave her a half-hearted glare. "And the point of interrogating me on this is...?"

"So that I have a basis to work with to change your appearance back to what it was, like I said I would," she replied instantly. "I guessed the transference was what did it."

Stunned, he stared at her, at a loss for words.

After a few minutes, he spoke, sounding unsure of what he had just heard."...Are you serious?"

"Well, I wasn't just fucking around when I said I could do it. I don't just say things like that and then forget about them," she huffed, crossing her arms. "So come on, Kiss, tell me. You're not going anywhere 'till you do."

Her point was emphasised as she leaned over, hands on either side of his head, 'accidentally' grinding against him as she repositioned herself.

Sighing, he turned his face to the side, a blush appearing. "You're just wasting your time."

Gently, she grasped his chin and turned him back to face her, her voice

soft. "Humour me."

Reluctantly, he began. "Itachi and I were the ones who caught Isonade's jinchuriki, so the choice for who the demon was transferred to was between the two of us. I was chosen as I was more suitable. My fighting style matched the demon, as we both worked with water.

As the Akatsuki had no prior experience in this field, a lot went wrong. The demon's soul melded with mine, which is how I came to look this way. Most jinchuriki only take on small, barely noticeable features of their demon.

Unlike others, Isonade became dormant when transferred to me. I can access their chakra reserves, but I cannot merge any further with them and take on the demon's form or communicate with them. This...renders me, as a jinchuriki, rather useless to the organisation, as I cannot use the full extent of its' power. I'm kept in Akatsuki so that no one else can attempt to take the demon and put them through having to capture it again. They hope to find a way to put it right, but they haven't yet. It's possible that it would kill me, as extracting the demon from its original owner did to them. They know now how to do it correctly next time but... I'm just a lost cause."

Sky smiled sadly, lightly stroking his cheek. "No, you're not. Not yet."

* * *

**Bit shorter this time but I thought it was a good place to stop xD would have taken like another week to get out the rest of it anyway too so... What do you think? Are there any things you reckon I missed out that should have been included? Way back, someone mentioned the toys and stuff Sky bought and her using them on Kisame, and I had never really planned on it happening at all (I'm sort of a toy collector myself and just have things around for the lulz) until they pointed that out. But there ya go, I used the handcuffs! xD So yeah, if there's anything like that, tell me, as it's likely I'm oblivious to it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn you FF! It killed my fanart link last time T_T still though, it's on my profile xD**

* * *

After Sky had set Kisame free of the handcuffs, he'd naturally wanted to know more about her scroll and clan. Skipping the part about children for now, Sky informed him of the rest, as she felt he had the right to know. The avoided subject would be brought up when they were closer, although she had no idea how she'd go about it. Telling a guy that you'd be producing offspring together was a tried and true way to have them run for the hills.

Once she had finished reciting, to say he his reaction was 'surprised' was an understatement. Her being part goddess was the last thing he'd thought she'd be. Oddly enough, he took it in his stride. She had feared that perhaps he wouldn't believe her and demand the scroll as proof, then stumble right across what she didn't want him to know just yet.

"Siren, huh? Well that explains your singing!" he had said. "This means we're not breaking any rules, doesn't it? Our... relationship is allowed."

That fact hadn't registered in her mind before then, though it was true. They wouldn't get into trouble if it was one of Akatsuki's _goals_ to advance the clan.

The next morning, Sky hurried to prepare for the spar she had scheduled with Itachi. Although no specific time had been set, she had slept in by accident and didn't want to keep him waiting - if he was.

Strapping on her kunai pouch, she dashed out the door, sensing for where he was. Locating him on the third floor down, she headed for the stairs, taking two at a time, her platforms clunking heavily. As she reached the second set, she saw a head of black spiky hair again from the corner of her eye. Whipping around, she spotted no one in sight. Scowling, she carried on down. Next time that happened, she would investigate, but not now. She was already short of time.

Pein was her first thought as to who it was, as his shadowy outline showed spiky locks and he was never seen in person. Searching for their thoughts furthered the idea, as she couldn't tap into them. Concluding it had to be him, she placed the case aside, finding herself facing a room she hadn't ventured into before. Of course... she hadn't gotten around to completing her exploration of the base.

Hesitant, she stepped inside, doing a double take as she took in how enormous the place was. The ceiling was twice as tall as any room she had so far happened upon, causing her to wonder if there was a secret floor. It would make sense if there was; Pein had to hide away _somewhere._

This room, such as the one Sky met Zetsu in, was like a labyrinth. Just instead of plants, there were books and scrolls. Towering cases full of them everywhere she looked. Privately, she was delighted to have come across a library. Although she didn't seem to be the type, books were a passion of hers.

Winding her way through, she reached the centre, finding a circle of plush leather couches and armchairs, one on which Itachi sat, paging through a heavy volume, showing no indication of having noticed her.

Setting forth, she entered the seating area, settling on the arm of a chair as she began to speak, feeling mildly anxious.

"Umm...sorry I didn't arrive sooner, Itachi. Though a time wasn't specified, I don't know if I was keeping you waiting. However, you do look busy, so if you'd like to spar a bit later, that'd be fine with me."

The book closed with a snap as he looked up, finally meeting her eyes. "No, now would be fine."

Rising gracefully, he passed her, heading for the door without another word. Having no other choice, Sky followed him out, quickly catching up to him as he lead the way to the battle area below.

Her jaw dropped when they arrived. In size, the previous room was _nothing_ compared to this. Its proportions fit that of a football stadium, complete with uncomfortable-looking, but practical, slanting bleachers lining the sides. She supposed in the event of any attacks going wrong and heading toward the spectators, such seats would be faster to escape from to avoid injury.

"Honestly, Sky, are you going to stand there _all_ day?" Hot breath tickled her neck as a familiar voice reached her ears.

Her dropped jaw quickly closed, her tongue instead emerging to poke out at Kisame who stood behind her, smirking. "And how did _you_ arrive so fast?"

"We were summoned," he replied, nodding towards Itachi, whose ring was glowing. Her eyebrows rose, she hadn't known the little bands were used for such a thing.

"We?" she repeated, peering round him to see only the _whole platoon of members _lined up. Oh, of course. They had to observe the fight to take note of her strengths and weaknesses.

Moving aside, she headed towards the centre, joining Itachi, nerves fluttering with all the eyes upon her. Once every person was seated, the dark-haired Uchiha nodded to her, indicating they would now begin. Sensing that he wouldn't be coming at her any time soon, Sky leapt forward first, anti-gravity streams of water flowing after her from her gourd.

Most of her taijutsu moves were carefully avoided by a hairs breadth, others just barely grazing. Her liquid attacks, albeit only harmless licks currently, were fairly inescapable; hitting from the opposite angle he had just moved from. Slowly, but surely, the icy water drenched him, seeping into his bones and delaying his reactions. She cautiously kept her eyes from meeting his, having probed his mind beforehand to see what she was up against.

In an attempt to kill two birds with one stone - his chill and her attacks - Itachi skipped back, hands weaving through the signs to create his clans' great fireball technique, which she instantly recognised, having mastered it herself.

Just as it was released, she flattened herself to the ground, the heat from it searing above her as she slid a sheet of water underneath her, looking as if she were body surfing along the ground, using it to propel herself forward to reach him before the flames dispelled and her location became visible. At the last second, she swerved backwards and to the left, having just heard his revealing thoughts. The one at the front had been a clone! Emerging from the scorching blaze, she leapt up, dragging him foot first back under the inferno he himself created, ensuring he couldn't struggle without setting himself alight.

Immersing the remaining flames in aqua, Sky bound Itachi's hand in chakra-infused ice, placing a knee to his chest to hold him down as she bent over him. "I wi-"

"Not quite." Behind her, the clone she hadn't taken care of took hold of her hair, forcing her head to rise up and eyes to meet the awaiting mangekyo sharingan. Refusing to, she clamped them tightly shut.

The clone was having none of that. His other hand moved to her eyes, thumb and forefinger positioning above and below, sliding the skin to uncover the lid. Darting her gaze to the side ultimately proved to be of no use, the clone only pushed her down, closer to the blood red orbs, until her peripheral vision, which was all it needed to activate, took them in no matter what angle she stared at, her forehead brushing claustrophobically close to his.

Cursing her inattentiveness, she was pulled under the genjutsu, although found herself having strange double vision; the crimson-misted place she was drawn into...and Itachi underneath her. Wasn't the mangekyo supposed to make her completely oblivious as to her actual position? Experimenting, she attempted to move her body, just a fraction, so as not to alert Itachi. She could.

Hearing the other members muttering, she tuned into their thoughts, hearing them wonder why her body wasn't reacting as most under the genjutsu do. She hastily began to shake, feigning, and untensed her muscles, collapsing forward onto Itachi, who gently rolled her off of him. Luckily, his clone had released her hair once the jutsu took effect, otherwise she would have pulled it out with that move. Allowing her focus to fall in the red mist, she found herself tied high up on a cross, looking down upon a standing Itachi.

"This is the power of the mangekyo sharingan. You are in my world now. For the next twenty-four hours, you will be tortured with kunai."

As he spoke, throwing knives materialised before her. Panicking, she fought against the ropes which bound her as they flew toward her, finding that her limbs tore

through them all too easily, her body sent sprawling to the ground before she arched into a flip.

Looking up, she found Itachi's normally passive face in a frown. "How did you _do_ that?"

Before she got the chance to reply, the kunai came whizzing at her once more, daring her to escape again. Instead of dodging, her hand instinctively came out in front of her. They halted just before they reached her. Tentatively, she brushed the pads of her fingers over the sharp tips, an idea having formed in her head.

Lips parting in wonder, she watched as they melted from her touch, just as she had planned, albeit having been completely unsure of the possibility.

Scanning around her, she watched as the area changed to a calm blue, just as she visualised it in her minds eye. Peering upwards, she stared as sakura petals floated down like feathers.

Returning her orbs to the frozen Uchiha, she bid ropes to wind around, his eyes widening as he found he could not command them off of him.

Back outside, his real form had began to advance back toward hers. Taking it one step further, she gave a shot at reversing the jutsu, grinning at her success as his body moved as hers falsely did minutes before; wracking with tremors and falling limp. Ceasing her act, she sat up, quickly disposing of the clone before they caused her any more grief and encased his real body in binds of ice, this time also sealing his eyes closed. The observers followed her movements, confusion evident in their hushed tones. All but two were silent, one of which was Orochimaru, ignoring the baffled questions of his white-haired companion as he leant forward, the tip of his tongue snaking out to brush across his lip as he watched.

Internally, Sky moved toward the Uchiha, chuckling lightly at his worried features. "Psh, no need to look so distraught, I'm not about to 'torture you for twentyfour hours'," she assured, crouching before him. "I'm not a sadist like _some_ people."

Realising her tone was playful, he ignored the last comment. His eyes shifted over her form then back up to her eyes. "Then, what?"

Catching the odd darkening in his gaze, her eyebrows rose. Well, now. Who knew the weasel had such a dirty mind.

"Then, nothing. Hold your boners." Subconsciously, she winced at how her words had come out. _Hold_ had turned out to be more inappropriate than she'd anticipated. "Just...has this ever happened within here before?"

His slight smirk was schooled back to neutrality. "Never."

"Any idea how to cancel the whole thing then?" she inquired, although she had her own.

He blinked, having thought that her last question was out of_ curiosity _for whether or not he had previously encountered someone with her ability. "...You've seriously never done this before?"

At her pointed look, he told her what she needed to know. As she had presumed, along with everything else in the jutsu, she only had to imagine it for it to occur.

"_Now_ I win," she announced as they both broke free.

At Itachi's nod, she unbound him. Getting to his feet, he faced her, his eyebrows knitting as he stepped closer. A little _too _close.

"What...are you doing," she asked, her voice low and unsure, refusing to step back and show weakness, even as she felt uncomfortable.

"Your eyes..." he murmured, his own locked hard on hers. "They've... changed."

Using her silver nails as a makeshift mirror, she examined her reflection, perplexed at what she saw. Her iris and pupil had blended seamlessly together into a mother-of-pearl sheen, endlessly shimmering and rippling through an assortment of colours, never still.

"Wow..."

Soon after, they faded back to her natural turquoise orbs. Thinking back, she sifted through the list of kekkai genkai she had read, finding there were none which described this, despite there being an extensive collection of eye-related ones. This must have been what occurred when you owned so many; they all blend into one. She resolved to name it Kanzen - 'complete.'

The other members had began conversing in low voices again, disbelief evident. Itachi was a formidable opponent; one of which none of them had ever managed to defeat. Then here came along this pretty little female who single-handedly took him down and somehow threw off his inescapable attack, then appeared to have drawn him into it.

Once the spectators began to disperse, heading back up, Sky noticed a member whom she hasn't met sat unmoving on the bleachers, seemingly staring at her, though it was hard to tell with the orange mask obscuring his face.

At the sight of him, she felt an odd tingle go down her spine. She knew him from somewhere but had no idea _where_. From his hairstyle, it was clear to her that he had been the one whom she had been catching glimpses of, but that was not what caused the feelings of familiarity. The idea that he was Pein came to mind but she quickly dismissed it. He just felt...different.

Double checking, she found that, nope, his mind could not be read. This was very strange for her. Two people in the same base whom she couldn't read the minds of when before she had never even come across _one__? _What was it about them which allowed them to allude her telepathy? The scroll had never mentioned such a thi-that was _it!_Right after mentioning the clans' ability to read minds, that was where the scorch marks were made. There was more to it.

Without shifting her gaze, she patted Kisame's arm as he neared her, having jumped down from his seat to join them.

"Kiss...who is that? The dude in the orange mask?"

As she spoke, the man stood, heading to leave with the others, the arena steadily emptying.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Tobi," he revealed. "Haven't you two met yet? He's Zetsu's apprentice, bit of a goofball, really."

"A goofball, huh?" she repeated. The last thing the guy's aura gave off was _that_.

"Yeah...it's odd that we keep him around, apart from for comic relief, he's proven to be pretty useless," he explained. "Congratulations on beating Itachi, by the way!" His words were emphasised with a playful hip bump.

She tore her gaze away from the masked man as he disappeared upstairs, itching to follow him but instead settled for making a mental note to introduce herself to him later. Smiling, she turned to the blue jinchuriki. "Thanks, Kiss."

"_Ahem_."

Behind them, they found the befuddled weasel himself. Now they were the only three remaining.

"Speaking of which, you never told me how you did that."

Sky smirked. "You never gave me the time to."

"I suppose not," he replied, his features matching hers. "But I know there's something different about you compared to the other members, and from Kisame's lack of demands to know how you did it also, I'm guessing he's somehow involved."

Glancing over, she and Kisame shared a look. Well, the scroll did say that non-clan associated members were told when necessary, so where would be the harm? There was no reason not to tell him. Besides, with him being Kisame's partner, they couldn't keep this hidden for long.

* * *

**Oh god, this is really short ._. Sigh, I'm sorry, this could have been out ages ago, just...problems :c I'll try and write a longer one next time! xD thank you for the reviews guys :3 ...I'm assuming I'm not missing anything out which should be included then from the lack of anyone mentioning that, but yeah...do say so if I do xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg I'm sorry this is out so late. I moved haus so I had no net for a while and arghhh. I SHALL MOVE MY ARSE FASTER NEXT TIME XD Thank you for the reviews :33**

* * *

Hematite fidgeted, eyeing the other summoned Mist nin as they all waited for the council to assemble. Beside her, Erin stood calmly, arms crossed over his chest. Flashing him a bright smile, she received a nod in return. Sighing, she turned to the front as the Mizukage began to speak, outlining their mission. The two of them were instructed to work with the others gathered in the room, to train them for the next two months, to reveal to them all they had learned about Sky's fighting skills. All but her identity as a an 'evil' Oozora, was to be relayed to them, they were told, when they were called to stay behind as the rest filed out. This was to prevent any rebellion. All the selected ninja had to know was that she had joined Akatsuki, so she was now the enemy. If their genuine reason for hunting her down was exposed, those who knew her, having been drawn in by her addictive persona, would be quick to call them liars and defend her.

The sole reason the entire village wasn't aware of what she was was because the council feared the village would have waged an attack on her... only to lose. It had happened in the past with one of her kind. Once the two months were up, they were to find Akatsuki's base, then eradicate her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sky only left her primary battle with minute scratches and slightly ruffled clothing, it was decided that she would begin her training that day.

Itachi had taken the news of what she was and her relationship with Kisame quite well. He didn't say it, but she read in his mind that that explained how she had beaten him. She was part goddess. A little pompous of him to think that a mere human couldn't do the same, but it was, after all, true.

While she took a break to catch up on the breakfast she had yet to eat, after being bombarded with congratulations on beating Itachi, the other members sorted out the specific order of whom she would be training with. Kimimaro ended up being first as he was one of the two potential partners for her. Although, as she heard from the minds of the rest, it was believed that they would not be paired together because of their power difference, which was why, despite their apparent closeness, he hadn't been paired with his more adept compadre, Orochimaru. Partners had to be of similar ability or the weaker of the duo would hold the other back.

Those who weren't otherwise occupied with Akatsuki duties or their own activities, descended anew to the training arena with them, having nothing preferable to do and curious as to what more Sky could do. Tobi was not amidst them, having disappeared to some place earlier.

Her supposed strength over Kimimaro granted, she was still to learn everything she could from him during her preparation period. Although the point of it was to put new additions to the organisation on par with the remaining members, there were still stronger components to their ranks to reach the level of. Also, she would use this time for another reason; tapping into the powers she had not yet accessed. If she allegedly was in possession of almost all existing jutsus and kekkai genkai, then it was highly likely that those she worked with also had some of the same and could help to surface them. Plus, she could always possibly learn something which her clan weren't already capable of.

Patiently, she listened whilst Kimimaro explained what his main fighting style was and what they were to do. Turned out that his methods involved deadly taijutsu dances.

'_Well, this could be interesting_...' she thought.

He instructed that they would begin from the ground up, starting with basic dance moves, then later sharpening them and incorporating weaponry.

After slipping a CD into it, Kimimaro set down a boombox, directing her to dance along so he could see how well her sense of rhythm was. Somewhat embarrassed with everyone watching, she began, her initially stiff movements becoming fluid as she moved.

It was different to how she had used her body when clubbing with Kisame. Her present moves implied sensuality rather than blatant, lewd sexuality. She drew them out, swaying her hips and arching gracefully, her arms sweeping through the air. It was reminiscent of a belly dancing cobra, with taijutsu undertones already present.

Stopping the music, Kimimaro frowned. "It would have helped if you'd mentioned having done this before, we could have jumped ahead."

Looking sheepish, she informed him that she hadn't. Although she herself had had no prior dance training, her ancestors clearly had - and it showed.

"Impossible," he muttered under his breath, sceptical and rather insulted that an amateur could be so naturally talented, even more so than he was when he first entered into this field.

Not wanting things to sour between them from his envy, she sent him an apologetic look and tried appealing to his ego. If he wanted to feel above her, she'd let him. "What do you suggest I do now, _sensei_?"

As some relatively hostile ideas came to his mind, she gave him a soft smile. Usually that calmed the most surly of people: just show friendliness.

Readjusting his body language, he bent one knee and loosely crossed his arms. "No need to call me that, we're of the same status here. I want you to try that again, just using the water from your gourd. Direct it and release it in short bursts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next up was Deidara, who had decided to teach her to create water bombs. After high-fiving him when she successfully accomplished one, she had quite a shock.

Staring at her palm, she found herself looking at a _mouth_. "Umm... Dei-Dei...?" Yes, along with Kisame, he had been given his own nickname.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that, yeah, they tend to lick sometimes," he apologised, feeling a little hurt as he reached the wrong conclusion. She'd seen his hands earlier in the lesson, even called them 'cool', so what was with her reaction now?

Confused, she looked up, finding the blondes palms up, baring a similar pair of kissers on each. "What...? No, no, look!"

Deidara did a double take. "How... I thought you were from Mist, yeah?"

"I am," she reaffirmed, noting his suspicious look.

"That is a Rock village kinjutsu..."

Sky sighed. The congratulatory high five they had shared had triggered another power which she had never before activated. Well, it would do more harm than good to not reveal what she was now. Perhaps it would even be best to announce it to the whole lot of them, it seemed they would all find out eventually. Constantly repeating herself was irritating, and in any case, the ones who already knew could let it slip and unintentionally create rumours. They had to hear the facts from her.

"Dei...there's something I should let all of you know, would you show me how to use this ring for summoning?" she appealed.

Nodding, he stepped toward her, his distrustful aura lightening. "You just draw some chakra into your fingertip and tap it whilst thinking of those you want to call," he explained.

She did so, waiting as everyone congregated among the bleachers. Once everyone was seated, she relayed everything to them.

The reactions were mixed. Most showed stunned disbelief while others said that it explained everything. There were two others, though, which were unexpected. Orochimaru grinned as if he knew it all along, which she found strange. Checking his mind, she drew a blank. Her eyes widened. How could she not have noticed he was unreadable before? Quickly, she scanned those of whom she hadn't heard the thoughts of before and found he was the only one. So that made three... And Tobi, looked to the side and down, his posture visibly drooping. It seemed as if hearing it saddened him... Why?

Afterward, Itachi pulled her to the side.

"Oh, am I training with you alrea-"

"No," he cut her off. "You never mentioned having the ability to read a persons' history when you told me what you are."

She nodded. "I also didn't mention the part where I don't always pry."

Tension visibly left the Uchiha's body before returning full force. "And how do I know you haven't?"

"You don't," she replied, smiling. "You'll just have to trust that I'm not that kind of jerk."

He looked at her silently, clearly not believing her.

Continuing, she clarified that she only looked into people's histories when she went up against them as an enemy; aiming to kill.

"Besides, if I ever were to look into your history, it's not like I'd go around announcing it to everyone, 'Tachi."

His eyebrow rose slightly. "...'Tachi?"

"Heh...I tend to nickname everybody, I can just call you Itachi if it bothers you."

Staring for a moment longer, he turned to leave. "Hn."

'I take it you don't mind,' she sent the thought to him, having just read him.

Twisting to face her, he simply repeated "hn" as she grinned, vanishing upstairs a second later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sky pinned Kisame with ice and straddled his hips, now being her training session with him, she barely noticed how intimate the position was, her mind wandering.

Days of training with various members had passed, but no sign of the mysterious orange-masked man anywhere. She had considered summoning him, but figured he would just ignore the call, knowing it was him alone being sent for by her.

Noticing her guard was down, Kisame smashed through the ice and reversed their positions, securing her wrists in one large blue hand above her head. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed that she had almost beaten him; a feat she had not yet accomplished. Alas, daydreaming during fights had become a bit of a bad habit of hers, seeing as usually it only took a fraction of her concentration to take people down.

Snapping from her reverie, she peered up at the shark-featured giant, unperturbed, as he leant over her. "Well this is a nice change of view, Kiss. I haven't been underneath you before."

Smirking as he flushed, she arched upwards, her eyes moving down to his lips and back up to his eyes.

Releasing her, he pulled her up with him, shyly avoiding her gaze.

'_Aww... it seems he doesn't want the others watching_,' she perceived.

Trailing her fingers down the arm of his Akatsuki robe, she watched as he turned back toward her. "Let them watch," she purred as she stepped closer.

Once her lips were half an inch from his, she smiled and pulled back before turning and skipping off, laughing softly all the way.

"Let's take a break, yeah!" she called back over her shoulder.

Huffing, he trudged after her, a smile tugging at his lips.

Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed some snacks and asked of him what had been plaguing her thoughts. "Kiss, is Tobi not going to be training me like the rest of you?"

Pausing mid-bite of his riceball, Kisame looked up. "Y'know, that's a good question. I don't remember him ever training with the rookies..."

Frowning slightly, Sky placed her chin in her palm and stared up and off to the side blankly. Something definitely seemed off with that guy.

Finishing her training sessions early that day, Sky retraced her steps to the library in which she had found Itachi, having been eager to explore it.

Steering her way through the maze of bookshelves, she headed in a circle before reaching the seating area, picking out books at random until she had a tall stack in her arms, then plunked them down on the centre table. She wasn't choosy with her pickings as she believed every book held something of importance, and it pleased her to learn whatever she could.

For the next few hours, she sat pouring over the many volumes, lost in the words until she thought she saw something move among the shelves. Immediately, her senses went into overdrive and she leapt up, balancing on the delicate wood of the shelf before diving down onto...Kisame? For once, she was a little disappointed to see him. That hadn't been whom she had been expecting.

"Well...that was one hell of a greeting, Sky," he wheezed, accepting her hand as she helped pull him back up.

"Heh...sorry, Kiss," she replied.

Accepting her apology, he gave her a curious look. "A little jumpy, are we?"

She shrugged. "I guesso, yeah. I was just reading," she answered nonchalantly. Telling Kisame about her suspicion of Tobi and the scroll was too risky for her right now. If it weren't for the fact that it could lead to him discovering what she wasn't yet ready to have him know - about what would happen if they slept together - she would have explained her unusual behaviour. Luckily, he didn't press her to.

Moving after her to the centre, his eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of the mountain of books before him. "_Reading_, you say?"

Nodding, Sky gave him a small, warm smile and occupied one end of a red couch, indicating for Kisame to join her. "I used to read a lot back in Mist."

"Hmm...you don't seem the reading type," he commented, sinking back into the plush velvet beside her.

Fingers tracing over the cover of a leather-bound volume, she glanced over at him then down. "It was an escape for me."

"Escape?" he asked softly, shifting closer.

"I felt...disliked there. So I lost myself in what I read." Her fingertip swirled around then dropped over the bottom edge as she continued, telling him of what the enemy gods had duped the village into believing about her.

Parting his lips and again resealing, the blue giant was silent for a moment. "So that's why you were fine with leaving."

Peering upward, she locked eyes with him, noticing how much closer he'd gotten while she spoke. "Yeah. Did you...what was it like for you in Mist? Why did you leave?"

Looking away for a moment, his eyes, now a little narrowed with contemplation, snapped back to her, lips in a light side pout as he debated whether or not to tell her. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into the cushions, she following his actions.

"Well...you're a little younger than me so I don't know if you were put through it before it was abolished but...I'm sure you've heard of the test Mist used to use to pass academy students; where all the classmates had to kill each other and only the last one standing passed to receive their forehead protectors? Yeah. What they don't tell you is how they did that repeatedly throughout the last generation of Mist nins careers. We made friends for years and fought together and then had to kill them. Over and over.

The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, which you know I was a member of, were made up of the strongest ninja in the village, who had all gone through those tests, and who'd all had enough.

It wasn't the only reason the group formed, of course, but it affected others. Such as the various wars the Mizukage started just to grab others land and 'expand the empire' as he put it. We lost many due to those tests, and then lost the little we had in pointless battles.

We began plotting against the Mizukage, even had the support of the majority, as he was bringing the downfall of the village. Eventually we succeeded. The wars stopped and the tests were abolished with the appointment of the new Mizukage, who had already been appointed as the Second and so took over.

Unfortunately for us...the Second was the First's son. Although he didn't approve of his father's methods and wasn't particularly close to him...it was a matter of pride to him. Apparently he'd been trying to off his old man himself, and felt threatened by us. We were labelled as the enemy and hunted. Most of us escaped the village but are now all seen as S class nin and traitors.

After a couple of months had passed, I was approached by the Akatsuki, and having nowhere else to go, agreed to join."

A sad expression came over Sky's features as she listened. Placing a hand on his arm, she spoke to him softly. "You didn't deserve that, Kiss. To be treated so badly after doing good."

Looking up, his eyes met hers again. "Thank you, Sky..." he mumbled shyly.

Smiling, she lightly bumped his shoulder with hers. "So what brought you in here anyway, Kiss?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After bidding Kisame a good night, Sky hugged him and leaned in to kiss him, feigning heading for his lips before changing direction and pecking him on the cheek, chuckling as she skipped away, as before.

It seemed that after thinking it over a little, he reckoned that if anyone could turn him back to normal, then a hybrid goddess who held ninety nine percent of the ninja worlds power would be the most likely candidate, and proceeded to show her where all the information on the topic was. Making a mental note of where the section in the library on the tailed beasts was located, Sky headed to her room, mind full of possible avenues she could take to reverse the big blue shark.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she ended up ramming head first into someone's solid chest. Backing up a few steps, she automatically began spewing apologies until she realised who it was and froze.

Tilting his head, the orange masked man seemed to be looking her over, though she couldn't quite tell with his obscured features, before speaking in a rather boyish, excited voice at a hundred miles a minute.

"That's okay! You're Sky-chan, right? I've seen you around! You're very pretty Sky-chan. Is it okay if I call you Sky-chan?"

"I..err..." Sky was completely thrown off. Now she understood what Kisame had meant by calling this guy the 'comic relief' of the group. It hadn't been what she had been expecting from him at all.

"You're... Tobi, right?" she asked, finding it a little strange that he had been seemingly avoiding her only to randomly bump into her and appear unfazed. Perhaps she had been jumping to conclusions?

"Yeah, I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he replied enthusiastically.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. LOL. xD**


End file.
